Interference
by QT102
Summary: when a new boy at school is veiwed as the perfect boy for Keiko what will yusuke and Keiko do when everybody trys to split them apart? KeikoYusuke paring. better then it sounds COMPLETE!
1. chapter1 back at school

~*~* Interference*~*~

By: QT102

            Keiko looked at yusuke with sympathetic eyes. 

"Are you sure you want to go to school today? I can call the school and tell them your sick. I'll even stay with you sense your mother is gone."

"What?? Your always telling me to go to school because if I don't I won't be able to graduate." Yusuke said in a mocking voice.

" Yusuke I'm just saying that you got pretty banged up in the tournament. And that you need your rest."

"Humph yeah sure, whatever." Yusuke folded his arms behind his head and looked up in the sky. The two were walking to school it was a brisk Friday morning on their first day back at school since the dark tournament ended. Keiko sighed and continued walking. It was amazing. Keiko new Yusuke was a great fighter but she didn't know he could do ALL THAT. It amazed her and scared her at the same time. He could get really hurt if he kept up like this.

" Hey you two! Wait up!" yelled a jagged voice. Keiko and Yusuke turned to see Kuabarwa running towards them waving his school bag in the air.

" Man I thought I'd never catch up."

"So your not taking a small break from school to recover your self too?" Keiko looked mad " you two are real idiots! You know that!"

"Well, duh that's why were going to the dump." Yusuke shot back.

" I swear Yusuke one of these days your going to get your self killed!" Keiko's eyes began to glaze over with moisture.

" Hey don't cry!" Yusuke said in a more understanding tone.

" I swear will take it easy.," he said hoping it would calm Keiko down. 

            By now they were at the entrance of the school sidewalk. 

            " Keiko!" a voice called. Keiko turned to see her two friends running up to her.

            " Keiko! We finally found you were have you been the past week?"

            "uuuuhhh" Keiko thought.

" Oh, um I was on vacation!" she said.

            " Well have YOU been missing out!" cried her friend with the glasses (a/n: I don't remember her friend's names. If you do please tell me!)

            " Tell me about it!" cried the other. Her hands flying in the air.

"He's perfect for you Kieko."

            " Who's perfect?"  Asked Keiko.

            " Come on we'll introduce you." They said. They were so caught up in their excitement they didn't notice Yusuke and Kuabrawa standing there listening. Then the one with the pigtails looked up and saw him. Their faces turning from glee the pure terrified.

" Oh, umm ex- excuse us great ur- urimeshi." They stammered.

"Come on Keiko." They said shakily while grabbing Her upper arms, obiusly trying to get away form Yusuke as fast as they could. And started running. Keiko turned around while her friends dragged her across the schoolyard.

" I guess I'll see you two later!" she yelled as she drifted further away.

"What was that about?" Kuabarawa asked.

" I have no idea." Yusuke replied. They both looked dazed. Yusuke was the first to snap out of his trance.

" Come on Lug head we'll be late for class." 

" Right!" Said kuabarawa as they started to run towards class. 

Well how did you like my first chapter? I'll try to be good at updating. BTW I'm trying to decide where to have a case in this fic. Tell me if you want one or not. And if you have ideas of what you think should happen in this story tell me! Reviews are always welcome.  


	2. chapter2 Racing

~*~*interference*~*~

Chapter 2- racing

Disclaimer-  I don't own yu yu hakusho. to bad for me.

By: QT102

            "slow down you guys!" Keiko said.

"your hurting my arm!"

            "Keiko why do you even hang around with the great Urimieshi? It just gets you a  bad reputation and a bloody nose!" exclaimed the one with the pigtails.

            " she is right you know Keiko. People are starting to talk." Noted the other.

            "Oh really? What are they saying?" Keiko wasn't really interested but she decided to ask any way because she knew they wee going to on bugging her to ask them.

            " their saying the reason you hang out with The great Urimeshi is because you two are going out. And that you really like him and you don't care what people think."

            Keiko sighed. She had told her friends millions of times that she really liked Yusuke and that she wasn't going to stop just because some people didn't like the idea. She also told them that she and Yusuke were going out. However, whenever they went on a date he would have to leave early because he had a spirt case to solve.

"come on you guys you now what their saying is true!" Keiko said. She was tired of having this conversation.

            " Not for long Keiko, after you meet Miro you'll forget all about him."

            "who's Miro?" Keiko asked. Keiko stopped and looked out the window in the hallway. Causing her two friends to fall over backwards. She saw Yusuke and Kuabarwa racing towards the school. They weren't going as fast as they did at the tournament but it was still a sprit.

            "I'll kill him." She said in almost a wisper.

~*~*yusuke/ kuabarwa's p.o.v.*~*~

            yusuke slowed down and turned the corner leading into an empty lot.

            " yo Urimeshi, the door is the other way dufuse!!" Kuabarwa yelled.

            "Shut up will ya!?" Yusuke said annoyed.

" I thought we should greet our guests." He said will a smirk.

            " yes hello Yusuke, Kuabarwa." Said a clam and almost fragile sounding voice."

            "oh it's you Kurma. He where's the shrimp?" Asked Kuabarwa.

            "I'm right here you fool!" Hiei said in a stern voice.

            " Hey Hiei." Yusuke grunted.

            " we just came to tell you we have an emegancy meeting tonight. Keonma requested it be at Keiko's, house would that be ok?" Kurama asked coolly.

            "How should I know! I'll ask her in homeroom." Yusuke said. His hands in his pockets of his green jumpsuit.

            " speaking of witch I must go to my own school now." Kurama said. Then he vanished.

            "wow. You would think they would have bumped him up to collage or somethin'." Kuabarwa mutted.

            " I'm sick of this human place. I'm leaving." Hiei Spattered.

            "Hey, Kuabarwa! We have five minutes until school starts. Do you wanna race?" Yusuke said with smirk. 

            " Your on!" Kuabarwa yelled obiously excited at the chance to beat Urimieshie.

            "1-2-3!" The two friends shouted in unision. And in a blur of color they were off.

How about that? Did you like chapter 2? R&R!!!@!!


	3. Chapter3 Meeting miro

~*~*Interference*~*~

disclaimer- I don't own any TV shows.

Chapter3- Meeting Miro

By: QT102

            Keiko walked into the classroom fumed.

            ' He promised me that he'd talk it easy! Yusuke when I get my hands on you…'

            "Oh darn it! He's not here yet."

            " Who?" asked another girl from their class.

            " Miro." Replied the other. 

"We want Keiko to finally meet him."

            " Oh they would be perfect for each other! But every girl in school is going to envy Keiko. She's already popular but this will send every girl in school up in fumes! Every girl wants to go out with him." Said the new comer.

            " Are you looking for Miro? He's probably off saving a kitten! He's so kind!" 

            By now they had a circle of girls surrounding them. All talking about Miro.

            " Oh my gosh! Here he comes!" every girl screamed or giggled and ran to their desk or positioned them selves near a Globe or window.

            And then the door opened and a boy walked in. The had Chocolate brown Hair and piercing Green eyes. He was tall and muscular. And had a confident air floating around him as he walked. 

            " There he is Keiko, go talk to him!" Urged her friends

            " Excuse me, are you Keiko Yukemora?" Asked Miro. (a/n I'm really sor if I spell the names wrong!)

            "Yes, I am." Keiko said. She was trying to be polite but she didn't want anything to do with the new comer. She wanted to go find Yusuke and yell at him for running.

            " I thought so. Everybody told me how bueatiful Keiko Was and when I saw you I knew it had to be you. You are very Gorgiuse." Miro falttered

            " Thank you." Keiko replied.

            "Kieko! Your back! That must mean that Kuwabra is back. DO you know where he is?" Asked Kuwabara's loyal friend, Okubo.

            "Oh yes he's here. I don't know were he is though, I know he's with Yusuke. Their running around here somewhere." Her Voice growing cold when she mentions Them running. 

            "ok. Thank you Keiko!" Okubo said.

            Shoom! Everyone turned and looked torweds the door they saw a blur of green followed by a blur of Blue.

            " Ha! I win!" Yusuke said with a cocky laugh.

            " Cheep shot Urimeshie!" Kuwabara Said annoyed that his friend had won once again.

            "Yusuke!" Keiko yelled in a angry voice her hands on her hips looking at him with cold eyes.

            "what did I do?" Yusuke asked.

            "You promised me!" Keiko yelled clearly angry with him. Her friends were shocked. They knew that Keiko wasn't afraid of him but they were afraid that he would harm her for talking to him like that.

            "Oh yeah, That." Yusuke said laughing one hand behind his head.

            " it's not funny Yusuke!" She yelled. Her eyes starting to water again she looked like she was in pian. Yusuke graoned he hated seeing her cry.

            "ok, ok!" Yusuke said annoyed.

" I'll stop ya happy! But it's necicerily an easy thing do for me kay?" Yusuke said looking at Keiko.

            "You to kuwabara." Keiko said.

            "what?" Kuwabara said suprisied.

            " yeah I'm sure Yukina would feel better if you didn't ethier, it's just for a couple of days." Keiko said. It couldn't be that hard.

            "easy for you to say." Yusuke muttered. Once he knew no one but keiko was listening he said,

" oh by the way we talked to Hiei and Kurama today. And he told us that Koenma called and he said that he wanted us all to meet at your house tonight. Is that ok?' Yusuke asked, hoping Keiko understood what he was saying.

            "yeah sure they can." Keiko said.

            "Hello you must be Yusuke or better known as the great Urimeshi. And you must be Kuwabara. I'm Miro. I joined this school recently." Miro said.

            " I heard that you're a decent fighter, so am I. maybe we can fight sometime. Like in gym, we have a boxing unit right now." Miro said.

            "Yeah, sure." Yusuke said sacastily.

            " I don't think so. Yusuke will not be gym for a while." Keiko said.

            " oh come on Keiko, it's GYM." Yusuke complained.

            "ok, I guess so."  Keiko said.

            Then the bell rang and everyone scurried to their seats. Miro sat down next to Keiko. 

"I really am looking forward to getting to know you Keiko." Miro said smiling.

So that's chapter 3. How did you like it ? no one has reviewed me yet, I feel so rejected. PLEASE REVIEW! But please be nice. I don't mean only say good things but just state your review nicely it's my first fanfic.


	4. Chapter 4 playing tour giude

~*~*Interference*~*~

Disclaimer- I don't own yu yu hakusho

By: QT102

Chapter 4- Playing tour guide

            Ok before I start I want to respond to some of my reviewers.   
Thank you for telling me how to spell their names; I couldn't find how they're spelled anywhere. And hiei lover I read your review right after I wrote who Miro was, but that's a good idea. And the Miro crush stuff is going to be something like that. And there is DEFENITLY going to be a lot of fluff although, I really want the characters to act like themselves. And I don't think Yusuke would do some of the things I have in mind. But I'm trying to make it work. How would you like me to space stuff? I'm trying to make it easy to read but my reviewers say it's hard to read, please tell me! Oh, and no one told me if they wanted a Sprit case in the story, please tell me! Oh and one more thing, I'm terrible at spelling and grammar, Please try to bear with me! P.s. Keiko isn't going to kill anyone, sorry. Ok on with the story!

            " Good morning class" Mr. Iwamoto said.

            "Ahh, it seems our prized student Keiko is back." Keiko gave a weak smile.

            "And it seems she brought the cockroach back with her." Mr. Iwamoto mumbled. But then grinned. Time to put my plan to action.

            "Keiko may I see you for a moment?" He asked.

            "Yes sir." She said. Keiko got out of her desk and walked over to Mr. Iwamoto who was standing by the black board.

            "You wanted to see me sir?" Keiko asked.

            "Yes, I would like it if you would show our new student, Miro around the school."

            "Sir, he's been he almost a week he seems to know his way around."

            "Keiko I would feel much better if he had someone to show him around."

            "Well I could get one of my friends show him arou" Keiko was cut of by her rude teacher.

            "I'm asking you because I think that you should be hanging out with a different people." Mr. Iwamoto Replied calmly.

            "Your referring to Yusuke aren't you?" 

            "He's a cockroach Yukimora, I'd hate for you to catch HIS diesis. Now go sit down, I trust you will be a great tour guide for our new student."

            And with that he turned around and started to write on the black board. Keiko stuck out her tongue at him for insulting her misunderstood boyfriend. (A/n Tee-Hee sorry couldn't resist!)

            'Great!' Keiko thought. She didn't want to play tour guide. She wants to spend time catching up with her friends and spending more time with Yusuke.

            "So, I hear your going to be showing me around school." Miro said staring at Keiko with piercing eyes.

            "Yeah, I guess so." Keiko said, faking a smile.

~*~*~*~*~

DDDIIINNNGGGGG!!!!!

            "Well class that's all for today." Mr. Iwamoto said with a cold shattering voice.

            Kuwabara grinned and turned around.

            'Time to get back at that punk for beating me earlier.'

            "WAKE UP URIMESHI!" Kuwabara yelled as he slammed his hands on Yusuke's desk.

            "Hhmm! What!" Yusuke shouted as he woke up from his deep sleep.

            " Haha! Hey you didn't talk in your sleep today." Kuwabara noted.

            "Yeah," Keiko said as she walked up to them.

            "You should really try not to fall asleep, you talk in your sleep constantly and prety clearly too. If your not careful you could tell someone something you don't want him or her to know! But, then again I'm not surprised you feel asleep. I told you you should have stayed home today." Keiko said in a caring voice.

            "Keiko ready to go?" Miro Asked hoping to lure Keiko away from Yusuke. He could tell that they cared deeply about each other and he wanted that to stop. 

'A kind, sweet, pretty girl like Keiko shouldn't be hanging around with thugs like The Great Urimeshi.' Miro thought. He knew about Yusuke. Everyone had warned him to stay away from him. But Miro had been taking Boxing lessons and was pretty good now. Once he defeated Yusuke in Gym Miro will be a hero and Keiko will run to him with open arms.

'And that's how it should be.' Miro thought again.

"Yeah I guess so." Keiko said gloomily.

"Going where?" Kuwabara asked curiously. Yusuke was listing closely.

'What the heck is this guy trying to pull? He's up to something. Is he trying to get with Keiko? He's up to no good anyways, I better not leave Keiko alone with this Guy.' Yusuke thought.

"Hey, I'll come with you." Yusuke said.

"Yeah sure the more the Merrier!" Keiko said gleefully.

Miro just stood there looking really pissed off.

 That's the end of this chapter. R&R!!!@!! 


	5. Chapter 5 showing the school and Miro's ...

~*~*Interference*~*~

By: QT102

Chapter 5- showing the school and a few new friends for Miro

            A/n I know, weird chapter title but I can't think of one. What does WOOT stand for? I have been typing a chapter a day but I may not be able to do that forever. But I will type one at least once a week. Most likely more than that. No one has told me if they want a mission! I need to know before I type the next chapter! The story will be getting better by the 6 chapter, kay? Now to the story.

            The three students walked down the hall. Kuwabara had left to chat with Okubo and his other friends.

            Yusuke needed to know why Miro was here and what he wanted with Keiko. It was obvious he was trying to loose Yusuke. Every now and then he Miro would grab Keiko's arm and run, saying that he wanted to see this one thing up ahead. But Yusuke was way to fast to be left behind. 

            'Keiko seems glad I'm though, she must not like this guy either.' Yusuke thought as he watched Keiko show Miro the libray Yusuke made sure to watch Miro and where his hand placement was. But Yusuke didn't go inside.

            " there is no way I'm going in there unless I have to." Yusuke muddered.

~*~* the libray*~*~

            "So what brings you here to our school Miro?" Keiko asked.

            "My father thought that we needed a change of scenery." Miro said, choosing his words carfully.

            "oh okay, well were do you live?" Keiko asked trying to start a conversation. Miro was to quite and polite. Not at all like Yusuke, loud, out spoken, but caring. Just thinking about him made her heart beat quicken, her head to get light headed, and a smile creep on her face.

            "oh I live on Yzamoto Lane, you?"

            "." Keiko just stood there. Lost in her day dream of Yusuke smiling. She turned to look at Yusuke and saw him looking at her

            'geeze, how did a girl like her get stuck with a guy like me?' yusuke thought. He saw Keiko's head turn towards him. He blushed and turned away quickly.

~*~*

'did she see me staring at her? How embarrassing!' But before he could think about it anymore Kuwabara ran up to him grining from ear to ear.

            "Urimishi! You won't belive who's all here!" 

            "geeze I hear you ok! Who's hear a demon?"

            "Yeah, Boton, Kurama, Hiei, the teenaged  Keonma." Then he stopped and got a doppy, happy smile on his face.

            "And my bueatiful Yukina is hear! Anyways, Koenma say's he want you and Kieko to come right away. We have to do something, I forgot what. But we're supposed to meet at Keiko's house. Get her and let's go!" Kuwabara got an idea in his head.

            " or better yet let Keiko finnish her tour, and meet us there and we can have a rematch!"

            "And leave Keiko hear with that idiot! No way! I don't want her to get hurt by comeing but I sure as heck don't want her hear!" yusuke yelled, arms  crossed. 

            "oh, feeling that the new guy would will take Keiko away from you?" Kuwabara said smiling a cocky grin.

            "No of coarse not. I just think I could cary her then it would be a fair race!" Yusuke said trying to defend himself.

            "Oh sure! Make up excusses. Hey I know how it is okay? I have a girlfriend too ya know!" Kuwabara still said grinning.  He watched he's friend run slowly up to Keiko in the Library.

            'he's got it BAD' Kuwabara thought shaking his head.

~*~*

            "Hey Keiko!" Yusuke said as he ran up to Keiko.

"Keonma wants me Kuwabara and you to meet him at your house right now." Yusuke said staring at Keiko.

            "Yes, Of coarse! Let's go! Sorry Miro, I have to cut our tour short."

            "Wait, your going to just run off with him?" Miro asked surprised.

            "yes." Keiko said then turned and left with Yusuke.

Miro followed Them to the out side of the school gate where he saw Yusuke pick up Keiko bridal style and ran with his griend Kuwabara. They were so fast all he saw was a blur of light.

            "I should be the only one to hold her like that? Nukin, I want you to find the dirt out about The great Urimeshi." Mrio said who seemed to be speaking to no one. Then a figure appeared behind him.

            "Do you wish I kill him Sir?" Nukin asked.

            "Not yet. Now leave."

He saw Keiko's two best friends walking toward him.

            "Miro Have you seen Keiko?" They asked.

            "Yes The great Urimeshi took her away, I think they went to her house. I would like to go check on her would you please give me her address?" Miro asked kindly.

            "oh I hope she's alright! Of coarse we'll give you her address, your so strong Miro I bet you would be able to protect Keiko for us. Would you really go check on her for us?" They asked pleading.

            "of coarse I will." Miro smirked as he walked away.

            'soon Keiko, you'll be mine….'

That's chapter five. R&R!!!@!! And tell me if you want a case! 


	6. Chapter 6 joining up with the gang

~*~*Interference*~*~

Disclaimer- No  yu yu Hakusho for me!

By: QT102

Chapter 6- Joining up with the gang.

            A/n Ok I love you all for reviewing but, you need to tell me if you want a case or not, even if one person tells me, that's enough. I really can't write the next chapter without knowing. SO, until you tell, I can't write anymore (tear). So PLEASE tell me! Oh, BTW what does WOOT mean? Oh and to lessen confusion, I have only seen upto when they get to fighting team Toguro, as far as I know they won (friend said) Keiko and Yusuke are still going out and Genkai is dead. Ok now to the real reason your reading.

            They wear at the entrance gate when Yusuke said.

            "Hey Keiko, we need to get to your house so we're going to run okay?" 

            "Yusuke, you know I can't run nearly as fast as you and Kuwabara. So do you want me to meet you two there?" Keiko asked

            "No.. well see we are going to be running anyway so me and Kuwabara are going to rce and to make itfar scence I have the spirt orb,"

            "what does that have to do with my running skills?" Keiko asked.Yusuke picked Kieko up Bridel style and said with a smirk,

            "Hold on tight!"

            "ready, set, GO!" Kuwabara yelled.

            "Hey wait a minute!." Keiko said as she tightened her grip on Yusuke's neck and buried her face in his chest. Holding on for dear life.

            "don't worry, I won't drop you." Yusuke whispered in her ear. He had a firm grip on Keiko. It felt nice to have her arms around him and to have her in his arms. But before he could finish his thoughts, they were at Keiko's House. He set her down gently.

            "There, that wasn't so bad now was it! And on the bright side we won!" Keiko shook her head at his statement.

            "Well, at least I can get away from Miro for a while." She exclaimed.

            "So you don't like him either?" Yusuke asked.

            "No way. He gives me a bad feeling, ya know? Like he's out to do something I just don't know what." Keiko shuddered at the thought of Miro's cold glare.

            "I wouldn't worry about it Keiko. If he's up to something we'll find out about it. I guess we could moniture him awhile. But even if he isn't up to something Urimeshi will knock his lights out if he even talks to you! Ha Ha Ha!" Kuwabara laughed at his statement because he knew it was true.

            "Gggrrr! I'll knock your lights out Kuwabara!" Yusuke said going into his fighting pose. 

            "It's about time you got hear." Hiei said sounding annoyed.

            "Hey Hiei." Yusuke said calmly, turning his head so he was looking at his mysterious friend.

            "Good afternoon Keiko, Yusuke, Kuwabara." Kurama said in his one tone voice.

            "There you are!" Botan cried as she ran towards her friends. She was holding a small blue creature in her arms with black hair. Yukina came up behind her walking slowly.

            "Yukina!" Kuwabara yelled, his voice filled with joy. Kuwabara ran up to her and started to talk to her while Yusuke asked Botan when she went to go get Puu from his house.

            "Oh I just walked in! You should really lock your doors!" Yusukle looked scooked at her last statement.

            "I did."

            "."

            "Well maybe your mom came home for a while." Keiko said hoping that nothing was wrong.

            "I don't think so I hope so." Yusuke grabbed Puu and gave him a playful Nuggie. Puu then flyed over to Keiko where she held him and said in a cooning voice,

            "Hello Cutie! How are you today?" She kissed Puu on his forhead. Puu Smiled and said in a preky voice

            "Puu!"

            "Come on in everyone! We have important things to do!" The teenaged Koenma motioned them inside. They all walked into Keiko's house.No one saw the shrowded figure behind them.

A/n Ok I cecked my e-mail and apparently you guys have been telling me weather you want a case or not. It's tie! BTW if you vote no, there is going to be like, a side mission.

I have a story planned out either way. GTG Bye!  


	7. Chapter 7 a new case

~*~*Interference*~*~

By: QT102

Disclaimer- same deal as before, No Yu Yu Hakusho for me.

A/n Sorry for delay, my computer is being mean to me. Plus, I'm sick. I read over some of my reviews. #1 when Keiko said she was going to kill Yusuke for running, it was just an expression. #2 you voted and said you wanted a case! And if you didn't, don't be sad! They're basically the same! Hmm. Kurama and botan eh? I'll think about it/ try! Ok the story!

Chapter 7- a new case

            Yusuke had been to Keiko's house millions of times; it was like a second home to him. They made their way to the family room. The family consisted of a couch, in front of the couch a coffee table and, diagonal form the table two easy chairs.

            Keiko sat on the right side of the couch her ankles crossed slightly and her hands on her lap. Yusuke sat on her left, his left leg crossed over his right. His arms resting on the top of the couch. Kuwabara sat next to him his right arm on his beloved Yukina who was sitting similar to how Keiko was. Koenma turned back into his toddler form and was standing on the coffee table so everyone could see him. Botan sat in the chair to his right and Kurama to his left. Hiei stalked in the shadows.

            'If the oaf so much as lays a finger on my sister!' Hiei thought angrily watching Kuwabara, his Jagan glowing underneath his white bandanna.

            "Okay, well I'm sure you would all like to know why we are having this meeting," Koenma looked around to see everyone nod.

            "Sprit world intelligent have reason to believe that a powerful demon named Karasouo, has except to the living world with his son. Trying to Regan something, we just don't know what. But he can't get it, whatever it is." Keonma said.

            "So we to sprit world or what?" Kuwabara asked raising his eyebrow.

            "Moron! Did you not just hear him say that they escaped here!" Hiei growled.

            "What is his sons name?" Yukina asked politely.

            "We don't know." Botan answered for Keonma. 

            "He is very protective with his son and will do anything to make him happy."

            "So a spoiled brat. Fine, so how do we find them if we don't know who they are or what over? Do you have a picture or something?" Yusuke asked sounding annoyed.

            "No, and even if we did, it would do us no good. They can change forms or posses another human. Most likely to posses a human so we can't trace them." Keonma answered.

            "Where should we look then?" Kurama asked, in his clam, soothing voice.

            "At schools, we may transfer some of you so you can look more."

            "Why would they go to a school?" Yusuke blurted out.

            "Because Karasouo wants the very best for his son, including education. Keiko, we are really going to need your help on this case. With your people skills this shouldn't be too hard, considering he's a boy and all. You may find some of Karasous human slaves as well, he sends them with his son to get him his every need." Keonma said staring at Keiko.

            "WAIT A MINUTE!!!" Yusuke shirked as he pulled Keonma into the kitchen.

            "If this guy is as powerful as you say, I don't want Keiko to get involved. I'd rather she didn't have to get dragged into this, she could get hurt!" Yusuke said in a quit shout.

            "Yusuke you can't just shut her out, she needs to be informed. Plus she could help a great deal; I don't think anyone would even talk to you. And I wouldn't doubt if she felt like you didn't think she counted at all." Keonma said trying to be quit. He knew Yusuke cared for Keiko and just wanted her to be safe and happy.

~*~* Yusuke's flashback*~*~

            "You made me feel like a fool how everyone knew about your secret life except me, it's like I don't count…."

~*~* End of flashback*~*~

            Yusuke groaned and turned to Keonma and crossed his arms. 

            "Fine. But if she get hurt," Yusuke pointed his finger at Keonma.

"You are going to be in big trouble!" And with that they walked into the other room and joined the rest of his friends.

            "As I was saying, Keiko you should try to get close to the boys, and try to get some information from them."

            Yusuke fell onto the couch with a plop. His eyes wide in a total daze. Kuwabara fell over laughing.

            "I swear I want a video tape of this!" Kuwabara said between breaths.

            "Kazuma are you alright?" Yukina tried to get Kuwabara to pull him self-together.

            "Yusuke are you alright?" Kieko screamed as she knelt down next to him grasping his hand.

            "Yeah, I'm fine…" Yusuke said still in his daze. But that didn't last for long his eyes snapped towards the window. His teeth clenched. Someone or, something was watching them.

A/n ooohhh! Scary! A cliffhanger! R&R!


	8. Chapter 8 the visitors and the challange

~*~* Interference *~*~

Disclaimer- I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho

By: QT102

Chapter 8- the visitor and the challenge

            "Keiko, don't move." Yusuke said slowly. He looked towards Kuwabara, Hiei and, Kurama and motioned them to go outside. The four friends walked around the front yard but it didn't seem like anything was there.

            "What's the deal Urimeshi? There's nothing here!" Kuwabara yelled throwing his arms down by his side.

            Suddenly a figure dressed in a black cloak appeared.

            "Hello Detective," The figure said.

            "Who the heck are you?" Yusuke shouted through gritted teeth. He could sense his energy; it was strong, very strong.

            "My name is Nukin. Servant of Karasouo. I hope you've had a nice life because it will be over soon." Nukin said calmly. Nukin's cloak covered him from head to toe. You couldn't see his face just two yellow eyes. A green ball emerged from Nukin's cloak and darted toward Yusuke. But he easily dogged it.

            "Oh come on!" Yusuke put his hands on his hips.

"Your going to have to do better then that!" he looked over to were Nukin was standing but he had vanished. Yusuke felt a first dig into his stomach.

            "Yusuke! What's going on out her?" Keiko had come out of the house to see if everything was all right. She had Puu in her arms.

            "Keiko! Don't!" Yusuke screamed.

            Nuking looked at Keiko and growled.

            "We will finish this later Detective!" And than He vanished. Keiko ran toward Yusuke.

            "Who was that?" Keiko asked looking at the place where Nukin last stood. 

            "A servant of Karasouo. Nukin."

~*~*~

            Botan and Yukina joined Yusuke, Kieko and Kuwabara at school the next day. Kurama was going to search in his own school and Hiei went to the Demon world to ask if anyone had heard where they went.

            "Keiko would it be alright if we had another meeting at your house tonight?" Botan asked.

            "Yeah sure it's ok!" Keiko said with a smile.

            "KIEKO! There you are! Miro has been looking everywhere for you! Where have you been? Never mind, come on let's go!" Her two friends grabbed her arm but Keiko stood her ground.

            "Sorry, not today. This is Botan. Yusuke's cousin. And this is Yukina, A transfer student." Keiko motioned to the two girls. They had decided that those were the best stories for them since Botan would be hanging around Yusuke a lot. 

            "And my girlfriend!" Kuwabara shouted putting his arm around Yukina. Yukina laughed nervously.

            "Oh! There are the guys! Come on I'll introduce you to them!" Kuwabara grabbed Yukina's arm and dragged her away. They stared at the two for a moment then Botany turned to Keiko.

            "Keiko can I talk to you for minute?" Botan asked.

            "Sure…" The two girls walk a little bit away form the three.

            "Keiko, I think you should go with them to talk to Miro, He might know something you know!" Botan said calmly.

            "Oh I haven't thought of that." Keiko said.

            "Oh don't be so depressed you and Yusuke can spend a ton of time together after the case is over!" Botan covered her mouth as she chuckled. Keiko blushed

~*~*~ Yusuke and Keiko's two friends ~*~*~

            "We-we a-are s-sor-ry f-for take-king aw-away K-ei-ko fro-m y-ou." The girls looked down staring at the ground. Yusuke turned to look at them he could tell they were scared. He knelt down so he was looking them in the eye.

            "I think your lying." Yusuke said in a one-tone voice.

            "." They looked startled. Yusuke stood up and looked away.

            "You want Keiko to be happy, right?" The two girls nodded.

            "But you just don't want it to be with me because you think I might hurt her or something… Right?" They thought for a minute and then gave a slight nod. He turned to them and gave them a small smile. 

              
            "I'm glad Keiko has friends like you who watch out for her. But I swear I will never let anything happen to her. I'd rather die than she her unhappy. And I would NEVER hurt her, never." The two girls, for the first time in their life looked him strait in the eye. 

            Keiko and Botan walked back to them.

            "Ok, let's go then!" Keiko said and stated to walk I'll see two later." Keiko waved and left with her two friends. 

            "Umm, Keiko can we ask you a question?" Keiko turned to them.

            "Sure."

            "Are you happy with the great Urimehsi?"

            "yes, I'm very happy." She said smiling.

            "Has he ever hurt you?" They blurted out.

            Keiko stopped walking and looked at them with serious faces.

            "No he never has. He's always looking out for me to make sure that I'm ok. He never let's thugs get a hold of me or boys take advantage of me even if he gets really hurt. One time he almost died." Keiko's eyes stared to water. She found out how he killed himself to save her when the maki insects were after her.

            "Keiko! They're you are! Can you show me where the gym is?" Miro asked he knew where the gym was but he wanted to get Keiko to himself.

            'Good Urimeshi isn't here! Maybe I can talk to Keiko now!'

            "Sure thing." Keiko and Miro started to walk towards the gym.

            'What should I ask him? How could I get him to say if he knew were Karasouo is?'

            "So, what's your father's name?" Keiko asked

            "Karanosama." 

            'So close!'

            "Do you live with your parents Keiko?"

            "Yes but they're out of town right now, some convention."

            "I see." They reached the entrance of the gym.

            Keiko said then walked to change.

            'Perfect, today we have boxing. Time to capture Keiko's heart.' HE smirked then went to change.

~*~* On the roof of the school *~*~

            "Shouldn't we be looking for Karasouo's son?" Botan asked.

            "Relax, it's gym period!" Yusuke said as he closed his eyes.

            "Yusuke there you are!" Yusuke opened an eye. 

            "Oh, hey old man. This is my cousin Botan." He motioned to Botan.

            "Pleased to meet you." She said bowing.

            "Likewise." Said Mr. Takennaka.

"Yusuke I need your help. We have a special company here today that will give our school a huge amount of money if we have an excellent Gym program."

            "So…." Yusuke was bored.

            "Yusuke, can you really be so dense!" Botan said almost screaming.

"He wants you to box a top student in the school to show they have a good program!"

            "Boxing eh? Whom would I be up against?"

            "Miro. I would say Kuwabara, however Miro really wanted to and he is good. Plus his father is giving a lot of money for his school."

            "Really…"

'Didn't the toddler say something about Karasous and letting his son have everything he wants?' Yusuke thought for a minute.

'Plus, then I'll be able to show Miro not to mess with Keiko! Perfect.'

            "Sure old man I'll help. But no gloves or helmets for me okay?"

            "Whatever you say Yusuke. Thank you for helping. But my name is Mr. Takenaka to you."

~*~*~ In the gym ~*~*~

            "Ok class today we are going to be watching the boys boxing/ fighting tournament."

            "Hey Keiko you know The people who are fighting are the great Urimeahi and Miro. And Mire's really good too! And I heard that the great Urimeshi isn't wearing any protective gear!" Exclaimed Keiko's friend          

            "Really?"

            "Yes, it's true. I practically had to kick him to warn his that he isn't the greatest fighter around." Botan said. She and Yukina walked over to her. While Keiko's other friend left.

            "Do you think they'll be ok?" Yukina asked.

            "I'm sure they'll be fine, Yusuke has to be prepared though, I think that Miro might know something." Botan said.

            "Yusuke, be careful…" Keiko whispered her left hand clenched in front of her heart.

            "Ok Let's have a clean fight!" Said the referee.

            "Yah, sure suck all the fun out of it!" Yusuke complained.

            "1-2-3, FIGHT!"

Yusuke punched Miro in the jaw then did a side kick into his stomach. Miro fell down.

"Well that was quick." Yusuke muttered. Miro stood up and hit Yusuke in the jaw.

"Ok, now your dead!" Yusuke screamed he hit Miro in several places in his body. Then kicked him. Miro went down like a lead balloon.

"This isn't right, I'm supposed to win!"

"I guess you didn't get the memo." Yusuke said.

"You are scum!" Miro yelled but no one heard him except for Yusuke.

"You don't deserve a girl like Keiko! I do! And I swear she'll be mine!"

            " Your right I don't, but if you touch her I swear I won't hesitate to kill you." And with that Yusuke left.

A/n- ok that's it sorry I suck at fights. R&R I might do another one today!


	9. Chapter 9 the second meeting

~*~* Interference *~*~

Disclaimer- I don't own YYH but I wish I did!

By: QT102

A/n make sure that you read Chapter 7 first! I did two chapters in one day! Ok I am very confused with your review M-python-girl. Please explain! Ok to the story, it's about to get better!

Chapter 9- the second meeting

            "Ok, did anyone find anything out?" Koenma asked strait out.

            "Shouldn't we wait for Botan?" Yukina asked.

            "No, I'm sure she'll be here soon." Keonma answered.

            "Humph, no one would tell me anything!" Hiei complained.

            "My school seemed to know nothing." Kurama replied.

            "I think its Miro." Yusuke said.

"All clues point to him."

            "I don't know, He seems like he's just a spoiled brat, but you guys have had more experiences than me, so…" Keiko didn't need to finish.

            "Fine than we'll run a check on Miro. Keiko, did you find out anything about him, where he lives, his father's name, where he used to live?" Koenma inquired.

            "Well, his father's name is Karanosama, and he lives on Yzamoto lane and he said he moved because his father said he thought he needed a change of scenery." 

            "Koenma sir! We have just received a message from Sprit world. They have caught Karaosouo's son1 they are questioning him now!" Botan had just flown in on her magical oar.

            "Well then. Case closed. If we have his son, we can easily get Karasouo." Keonma said.

            "You may all go home."

            "Yukina, you can stay here tonight since you're going to stay until the end of the week.

            "Thank you very much Keiko!" Yukina said giggling.

            "Come on Kuwabara let's leave them alone so they can sleep." Yusuke said walking towards the door.

            "Good bye my beloved!" Kuwabara said grasping her hands.

"I know the bonds of our love will keep us together until tomorrow!"

            "Oh come on lover boy!" Yusuke shouted.

            "Thank you for letting us has this meeting here Keiko." Kurama said as he walked through the door dragging Kuwabara. (Yusuke was holding the door open.)

            "Fool." Hiei spat as he walked out the door past Kuwabara.

            Yusuke closed the door. Botan and koenma went out the back door already and Yukina went to go get ready for bed. He turned to Keiko.

            "Your parents are out of town right?" He asked

            "Yeah, I have no idea when they'll be back." O

            "Ok well make sure to lock you windows and doors, they're way to many little boy running around thinking they're punks." He said.

            "Thanks, I will. Hey I'll see you tomorrow."

            "I will? You aren't playing tour guide anymore?" 

            "Nope. And would you do me a favor?" Keiko asked.

            "Sure." Yusuke replied.

            "Go to school tomorrow." She said with pleading eyes.

"Our being so good about it! Please just make it threw out the week." (A/n I made a mistake in the first chapter! It was a Tuesday when they came back, so today it's Wednesday.) 

            "Sure, I guess."

            "Thanks. Bye."

            "See ya." But when Yusuke opened the door he saw Miro with 12 daisies.

            "U-urimeshi? What are YOU doing here?! You shouldn't be here!"

Yusuke rolled his eyes. 

"Keiko it's for you!" Yusuke hollered. He saw Keiko walk up to the door.

"Bye Keiko." Yusuke said as he walked away.

"Keiko you really shouldn't hang out with trash like him."

"Excuse me? And how did you get my address?" Keiko said infuriated.

"Your friends gave it to me. They don't think you should be with him either. You should be with me. So how about it? Dump the loser and go with a winner. He cheated in the fight earlier. I don't know how but that strength is not normal. Take these. And go out with me." He handed Keiko the flowers. It was more like a demand. Date me.

'Who does this guy think he is?!'

"Miro, I will not go out with you or dump Yusuke, he's the best thing that has ever happened to me and if you don't leave I'm calling the police." And with that she slammed the door in his face.

'Keiko. You will be mine. No matter what. And Yusuke will pay with his life.'

"Nukin! I'll give her another chance but after that, we go to plan b. Father's plan."

"Yes sire."

A/n GO KIEKO!!! Ok the climax will be in about two chapters or one. So stay tuned!   


	10. Chapter 10 The fight

~*~ Interference ~*~

By: QT102

Disclaimer- I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho

A/n- Hiei Lover – can you give me some ideas to make it more exciting? I know it is boring right now but it will get better!

Tomoe15- can you tell me what chapter I wrote that? It would help a lot! Thanks! 

And thank you  ALL reviewers!

Chapter 10- the fight

            "What's wrong Keiko?" Yusuke asked. Keiko had seemed so depressed and angry today.

            "Nothing." She sighed and looked out the window by her desk.

            "Keiko would you mind getting me some chalk in the supply closet on the roof?" Asked Mr. Akashi.

            "Yes sir." Kieko said obediently. She got out of her desk and walked out the door. She was still upset about what Miro had said yesterday.

            'Well at least I haven't seen his ugly face yet today.' Keiko thought. So opened the door to the roof and gasped.

            "Hello Keiko, what a pleasant surprise to see you, alone." Miro had two friends who went a few steps behind him and snickered.

            "I only came to get some chalk." Keiko said walking towards the supply shed. But one of Miro's friends went and guarded the shed, and the other went over to the door leading to the school and blocked it, her last chance of escape.

            "Keiko, I'm a forgiving person, I'll give you anther chance."

            "No way!"

            "Fine then, have it your way." The boy who was blocking the door to the school came over to her with rope. Horrified she tried to run away but Miro held her back. The boy tied her hands behind her back. It was useless.

            'Yusuke, help.'

~*~ In the classroom ~*~

            'Why isn't she back yet? Hey wait a minute, Miro and his two goons are gone too!' Yusuke got a sick feeling at the pit of his stomach. It was the same feeling he got when she was attacked by mugs when he was a ghost, and when the Maki were after her.

'She might be in trouble I have to go get her!'

            "Sorry teach, bathroom!" Yusuke yelled as he darted toward the roof.

'She better be ok!'

~*~ Roof ~*~

            Miro had Keiko pinned up against the brick wall of the shed, his friends surrounding him so she couldn't make a run for it.

            "Don't look so afraid Keiko, I won't hurt you but you better say yes." Miro leaned in toward her, his eyes closed and his mouth opened slightly. Keiko turned her head, closed her eyes shut and screamed. Just then the door burst open and Yusuke stepped out.

            "Here's the deal!" Yusuke started.

            "Oh no! It's the Great Urimeshi!" One of Miro's friends shouted.

            "You let her go now and I'll only tear off one of your legs."

            "And what if we don't?" Miro asked still encircling Keiko from escaping. 

            "Then start running!" And with that Yusuke ran and banged to two friends heads together. They fell to the ground quickly. Yusuke ran at full sped towards Miro and gave him a right hook. Miro growled ad he rubbed his face. 

"Sooner or later Kieko, He won't be her to help you. And then you WILL be mine."

            "SHUT YOUR FACE! OR I'LL SHUT IT FOR YOU!" Yusuke yelled. Miro ran away with his two friends.

            "Are you alright?" Yusuke asked turning to Keiko. 

            "." Yusuke undid the rope and she fell in his arms bawling.

            "I was so scared." She said almost in a whisper.

            "It's ok, I'm here." Yusuke said soothingly.

"I'll take you home."

            "Thank you." She said wiping the tears from her eyes.

~*~

            Yusuke had carried Keiko all the way home (Bridal style.) He brought her into the house and made her some tea.

            "YUSUKE!" Botan yelled as she flew in on her oar.

"Come with me quick! Koenma said it was an emergency! We'll get the others on the way!"

            "Sorry Botan not today, I'm staying with Keiko."

            "No Yusuke, if it's an emergency you should go. I'll be fine." Yusuke looked at her with questioning eyes.

            "Are you sure?" He asked

            "Yes, no go!" Keiko said pointing to the door smiling.

            "Kay then, I'll be back in a little while." And with that the two left in a blur.

            "Aahhh." Keiko lay on the couch and closed her eyes.

"I have the house to my self, Yukina went to the store for the whole day and won't be back 'till night and my parents are at some convention.

            Suddenly a cold hand closed over her mouth. Keiko dropped her tea and heard it shatter on the ground.

            "If you say a word, I will immediately kill you." The voice hissed. And that's all she remembered before the mysterious voice dropped a vase over her head and she drifted into the world of unconsciousness.

A/n that's chapter 10! R&R. But pleas be specific. If you liked it, what did you like? Vise versa.


	11. Chapter 11 Solving the Mystery

~*~ Interference ~*~

By: QT102

A/n I'm not going to update until I get 5 reviews, so 35 reviews ok? BTW I would like to thank princess of darkness and me for inspiring the ending of the story, even though it won't be for a while. And check out her story death is the plan. It's really good! P.s. I'm still waiting for replies from Hiei Lover and tome15, if you two are out there PLEASE answer my questions! Oh and thanks for telling me the girls names Angel of fate1!

Chapter 11- solving the Mystery

            "What is it Koenma?" Yusuke said cocking his head to one side and folding his arms on his chest.

            "It's about Karasouo,"

            "What about him, didn't we capture him and his father?" Kurama asked coolly.

            "Apparently not, the man we captured was one of his followers, they call him Karanosama."

            "Hey isn't that what Keiko said Miro's dad was named?" Kuwabara asked.

            "Yes fool, it seems a piece of information has slipped through your thick skull."

"Hey what did you say shrimp boy?!"

"Oh no, if Miro is Karasouo's son, then that means…. We have to get back to Keiko!"

~*~*~

            "Keiko! Are you home?" Yukina called as she walked into the kitchen and set her two shopping bags down.

            'She must not be home form school yet.' Yukina thought as she walked into the family room.

            "Oh no! What happened!?" Yukina gasped.

~*~

            Keiko woke up with a throbbing headache.

            "Oowww! What happened?" She opened her eyes slowly.

"Where I'm I?" She got out of a king sized bed and looked down at her clothes. She was wearing a yellow lace nightgown with bell sleeves. And the nightgown went all the way down to her ankles. It was the kind of thing a princess would wear in the mid-evil times. The room she was in was huge and made of stone. It had one window, a full-length mirror, a large dresser, and a make-up table with a chair. There were pink, yellow and white candles everywhere along with a fireplace. She looked out the window and saw that she was in a high tower.

            'I have to get out of here!' She ran toward the door but right before she touched the handle the door opened and a young girl about Keiko's age walked in.

            "Oh! Your up! I see, well then, I suppose you'll want some clothes to change into?"

            "Who are you?" Keiko asked as she watched the girl walk over to the dresser and open it up taking out a pink and brown dress and handing it to Keiko.

            "Huh? Oh yes of coarse!" The girl giggled.

"I'm Sango, I'm very pleased to meet you!" (A/n I'm using the character sango from Inuyasha, but she doesn't act like her, only looks like her.)

            "Sango, could you please tell me were I am?" Sango looked at her. 

            "Well you're at King Karanosama's castle silly!" Sango said in a high-pitched voice.

            "Karanosama? That's the name of Miro's father!"

            "Well yes that is why you're here! To see Lord Miro, he told me how you two are very close to each other! Oh I hope the wedding is open to everyone! But then again every girl will be furious! You are very lucky to have Miro."

            "Well I don't want him! Would you tell him to bring me home right now, have him date some other girl! I want to go home!"

            "I'm sorry my lady, you cannot. You best put that dress on right away! I'll do your hair for you. Lord Miro will be coming up to check on you in about 10 minutes. And he'll punish me if you aren't ready."

            "I won't get you in trouble, I'll change." Keiko looked amazing; her hair was up in a decorative fashion and the dress made her look like an angel.

            "You look wonderful my lady! Come with me."

            Sago lead Keiko through a maze of walls until they reached a room with a long table.

            "Keiko, my darling you have arrived. How was your trip here? I expect it was a pleasant one, sorry to surprise you with Nukin, He wouldn't have really hurt you." Keiko heard his voice but couldn't see him.

            "Miro you better take me back home right now before Yusuke finds out!" She threatened. She heard a thump behind her he put his hands on her shoulder and turned her around. He was wearing a black vest, with a white flowing shirt and tight black pants. With a sword in his black belt.

            "I wouldn't worry about that, my father would like to meet him. We want him to come. Sango, excellent work! She's gorgeous." He moved her hands slowly from her shoulders to her waist and leaned in for a kiss. When Keiko realized what he was doing she slapped him hard across the face. So hard Miro flew back.

            "Grr I wouldn't be so mean if I were you my pet." He grabbed her forearm and twisted it.

"DO YOU UNDERSTAND?!" He yelled in her ear. Keiko winced and softly whimpered from the pain.

            "I hope that you will see you don't have a choice, you are mine now, you do what I tell you to. And not even your precious Yusuke can save you." And with that he walked away. Keiko fell on her knees and put her hands in her face and began to cry. While Sango stood there on the floor rubbing her back soothingly. 

A/n that's it R&R!


	12. Chapter 12 The search begins and the din...

~*~ Interference ~*~

By: QT102

Disclaimer- I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho

A/n- Thank you all for reviewing! It really means a lot to me that you review! I'm going to start re-reading my stories so there will be fewer mistakes. 

Crystal Thanks for the wonderful e-mail! It means a lot to me that you are so willing to help! I wanted to send you e-mail, but my computer is being very rude and won't let me send it! BTW stands for by the way for those of you who don't know. I shouldn't really abbreviate, but I'm in a hurry to type my story! 

Oh and Pyro child16 is a genius! I just thought everybody should know. She gave me a great suggestion (that I am going to use in this chapter.) and thanks to Princess of darkness and me again for being so nice and giving me advice! Again thank you all reviewers and I wish I could respond to all of you! 

I guess Hiei lover stopped reading because it was boring, but I would still like to know where it is boring so I can be Mrs. Fix it and well, fix it! Please review! Bye!

Chapter 12- the search begins and the dinner party.

            "Keiko! Keiko open the door! That's it! I've been knocking for five minutes!" Yusuke knocked the door down with little effort and saw the scene that could have come from a horror movie. The couch was knocked over and Keiko's cup of tea was spilled all over the floor right by the shattered cup.

            "Oh no! KEIKO! KEIKO ARE YOU HERE!?" Yusuke ran upstairs to her room to see if she was upstairs. He sat down on her bed and put his face in he's hands when he heard a strange crumpling noise from underneath him. He stood up and saw a crumpled piece of paper on the bed. He opened it carefully and read it. It said,

Sprit Detective,

            We have taken Keiko. If you come to get her, we will kill her right in front of you and then kill you. DO NOT TRY TO RESCUE HER. She will be happier here with my son. Who knows? If I approve and my son still loves her they can get married. You should send them a wedding present right now. That why, you may be alive to get a thank you note. Even if you don't come to save her you'll still die. Nothing personal you understand, it's just that if my followers or me kill you we can get more followers and soon take over the living, Sprit, and demon world.

                                                                        King Karasouo or, to you Karanosama.

            "Yusuke, what are you doing just standing there?" Hiei asked form the doorway.

            "Hiei, they took her. We have to get her back! Do you have any idea were this Karasouo guy lives?"

            "All I know is that he is a great fool who lives in a castle and can hypnotize 100 weak demons or humans. But I do think that you would be able to suppress it, you weren't over come by my Jagan, and you are much stronger now." Just then Kuwabara ran into the room.

            "Have you guys see Keiko? Yukina thinks that she's kidnapped or something, I think she has been in the heat to long…."

            "He may be in trouble though…" Hiei said amazed at Kuwabara's stupidity.

            "She has been kidnapped! Didn't you see her family room?!"

            "Well yeah, but I just thought that see had a messy house keeper."

            "I think Kuwabara will be fine going into Karasouo's castle, he is very strong." Kurama said.

            "Have long have you been here?"  Kuwabara asked.

            "I got here before you did Kuwabara." Kurama said.

            "I talked to Botan," Kurama said turning to Yusuke.

"She said they already have a passage ready for us because we were going to have to go there anyway. Let's hurry, I worry about Keiko."

            "Right let's go!" The two human boys's shouted.

            "Great, we get to baby sit!" Hiei muttered.

~*~*~ At the castle ~*~*~

            Keiko sat at the chair by the window. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying. She looked out the window longingly and sighed.

            'Yusuke, will you come and save me?' Keiko thought as she looked down at the servants running around carrying food and decorations. There was supposed to be a ball type thing that she was supposed to attend. Then an announcement would be made. And then she would meet Miro's father and his subjects. I was still the first day that she was here, but things looked so bad she thought about killing herself. But Sango stood and watched a careful eye on her.

            "Sango, will you pinch me? I bet I'm dreaming, and I'll wake up and I'll be in my house with Yusuke coming back from he's meeting and then he'll stay with me until my parents come back from there convention."

            "My lady I can not pinch you, I hope that this Yusuke comes and you two run away from this horrible place. I really do. But until then please do what Master Miro tells you. Your memories seem like happy ones, and I'd hate for you to loose them."

            "What do you mean Sango?"

            "I can not tell you. It has taken me 7 years to figure it out, I saw Miro do it to a new servant. Please, just do what he says for now. I pray that you will at least get to say goodbye to your lover Yusuke before he dies."

            "Sango your speaking in riddles spit it out." Sango sighed.

            "My lady, King Karasouo plans to kill Yusuke, surely you must know this."

            "Well, yes but Yusuke is very strong."

            " I do hope so, because King Karasouo is strong as well, and powerful. Now please, put his on." Sango held out a beautiful long white silk dress with a gold ribbon around the waist following the start to off slightly puffy skirt.

~*~*~

            When Keiko walked down the staircase no one spoke a word. They just stood there and gazed at her beauty. Miro joined her at the bottom and put his arm around her waist. She stiffened up and shuffled away. Keiko's hair was down in spiral curls. Miro walked to her again and started to play with her hair.

            "Miro, I want to go home." Keiko whispered. She remembered when her mother would braid her hair for her when she was a little girl. And how Yusuke would always comment how she looked so pretty that day. She felt her eyes begin to water.

            "This is you home dearest." Keiko felt a tear trickle down her check as she whipped it away.

            "I want you to meet my father." He said. He led Keiko through a mass of people to a few stairs were a man with a bread sat with a crown.

            "You must be Keiko, I have heard so much about you,"

            "Where's Yusuke, I know you know. And I demand that you tell me."

            "My, aren't we impatient. He isn't here yet. He should be here soon, about tomorrow. But I don't want you to be disappointed, don't plan on him getting hear alive." Keiko stood staring into space, like nothing mattered anymore.

            'Yusuke, please be careful.'

            "Anyway you seem to be making Miro happy, and you are rather pretty. Your grades and athletic ability are good, so I guess I can make the announcement." Miro looked at his father and grinned. He led Keiko who was still praying for Yusuke's safety, up on the small platform.

            "My people! I have most exciting news! My son, Miro Has finally chosen a bride." Every one gasped and all the young demon girls crossed their fingers. Thinking Keiko was Miro's dressed up slave.

"My people welcome your new Princess, Keiko!"

            "WHAT!?" Keiko screamed snapping out of her daze. But no one heard her, they were either sobbing or Congratulating Miro.

            "Come lady." Sango said leading Keiko back to her room. But a girl who looked like Jury but with blonde wavy hair, ears, eyes and, make-up, stopped them.

            "Human scums like you don't deserve a demon like Miro."

            "You can have him. I want to go home. I want to go be with Yusuke where ever he is right now."

            "My lady you can not keep talking about him, Sir Miro will hear! And she does too Nuta! Keiko is the nicest, smartest, funniest person I know!"

            "How did a HUMAN girl land Miro? All humans are slaves here!" The girl kept on ranting as she walked away.

            Sango help Keiko into her nightgown and left her to sleep.

            "You should go check on your bride to be, I think that the bond between Yusuke and her is helping him come faster. Go and destroy it with your sweet talk."

            "Gladly father." Miro said as he made his way to Keiko's room. He opened the door she looked like she was about to jump out the window.

            "Going somewhere?" Miro said coldly. Miro walked over and picked up the frightened Keiko and pinned her up against the wall and leaned in for another kiss.

            WHACK! Keiko's foot slammed against Miro's leg. Miro stepped back in pain.

            "The only person who is allowed to do that is Yusuke!" She yelled angrily. Miro Smirked.

            "Really?" Miro's body started to shift. Keiko gasped and covered her mouth in horror running towards the door.

            "Where are you going Keiko?" a familiar voice called.

            "Yusuke?" She stared in amazement. She ran up to him and hugged him tightly.

"I knew you would come! Yusuke, I love you! More than anything else!"

            "You know… If Yusuke is the road block in our relationship, I think I'll erase him." Yusuke said. Keiko pulled away quickly.

            "Your not Yusuke! Your Miro!" Miro turned back into Miro again and a small green light started to form on his index finger.

            "Good night Keiko! In the morning I'm sure your feelings of Yusuke and me will have changed!"

A/n ok that's enough! Well I made a list of a song that fits each chapter so you listen to the song when you read the chapter! You guys just go back and listen to each song and skim through the chapter okay! It'll be cool! Hopefully, some of the songs ore kind of dumb or don't really go with the chapter that well.  

Ch.1-    A Perfect Match by: A-teens

Ch.2-    Walk by: Bad Religion 

Ch.3-     Every other time by: LFO

Ch.4-    No scrubs by: TLC

Ch.5-    Happy in love by: Smile.dk

Ch.6-    All the small things by: (I have no idea I hope you know!)

Ch.7-    Addicted by: Simple plan

Ch.8-    Mr. Wonderful by: Smile.dk

Ch.9-    I wanna be with you by: Mandy Moore

Ch.10-  Hey Juliet by: LMNT

Ch.11-  Only hope by: Mandy Moore

Ch.12-  nobody wants to be lonely by: Cristina Agulaia and Ricky Martin

            I know, I know! Some of them don't click as well as others, but I think they go pretty well. R&R!


	13. Chapter 13 Who am I?

~*~*Interference*~*~

By: QT102

Disclaimer- I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho

A/n- Thank you to those who reviewed. I'm working really hard on my grammar. I even bought a book on grammar. Don't play the song until you see ## ok? The song is My Immortal by Evanescence.

Chapter 13- who am I?

          Yusuke and the gang ran down the stairs to Keiko's front yard were they saw Botan.

"Ok Botan, where's the portal?" Yuskue asked.

          "I'm sorry but we had the wrong location, the servant we captured lied to. However, Miro may still have some of his servants in your school. Try to get them to tell you. Koenma says that they are probably still there to try and get Keiko's friends so she won't be lonely. He also says that you can go all out, if you need to use the sprit gun you can. He's worried about Keiko not to mention the world."

          "Ok then, but be ready to give us immediate entrance into demon world."

          "Right! I'll work on it right away!" Botan called as she flew up in the air on her ore. 

~*~*~

          Yusuke stopped at his house to change into his fighting clothes (the one that he fought Jin with. Yellow shirt, blue fabric pants, ECT.) And to write his mother a note telling her that Keiko was missing and he went to go find her. 

          "You done?" Hiei asked.

          "Yeah. Let's go kick some demon butt." Yusuke said. Punching his hand into his other, his eyes focused.

~*~*~

          The four boys walked into the school calmly. Some of the students were out side eating lunch with their friends.

          "Kurama, lock the entrance gate, no one's getting out until we find them."

          "Right away Yusuke."

          "What now detective?" Hiei asked.

          "We should try to get them come quietly, if they don't we can go to your plan. But we won't kill anyone, understand?" 

          "hn."

          "Spread out." Yusuke called they each went separate directions.

~*Kurama and Hiei*~

          "Hey! Are you new here?" Two girls ran up to Kurama.

          "I'm visiting. Would either of you happen to know where Miro's friends are?"

          "Sure." One said dreamily.

"They should be in class right now."

          "Thank you." Kurama turned his head and said

"Hiei, they should be in class, notify Yusuke. We should keep looking around the perimeter."

          "Whom are you talking to?" One girl asked.

          "Did you say Yusuke? As in the Great Urimeshi?" They other said terror in her eyes.

          "I suggest you two go to class, I assure you that you won't get hurt if you cooperate."

          "Don't make them any promises." Hiei called as he walked into the light. Appearing out of nowhere.

          "We are taking orders. If Yusuke tells us to, we will."

          "Hiei don't scare them. I'm sure Yusuke won't waste time with them. The sooner we get Miro's location, the sooner we get Keiko. And that's the only reason we're here."

          "Wait what about Keiko?"

          "We can't waste time with them Kurama. We have to hurry. If anything happens to Keiko, it would be to hard for him to handle. He cares about her too much."

          "You are right Hiei. Let's go." He turned to the two girls. 

"Thank you for all your help." And then the two ran away.

          "We have to tell people the rumors are true! The great Urimeshi really does have powerful friends and he's their leader! And now he's trying to kidnap Keiko because he's jealous that she's with Miro!"

          "Right!" The other said.

~*~*~Kuwabara~*~*~

          "Hey Kuwabara! There you are! Where did you go?" Okubo called. He and the rest of the gang ran up to him.

          "Listen. It's an emergency. Do you know were Miro's friends are?"

          "No Kuwabara. Why?"

          "Fool. While you were chatting with your friends we got a lead. Come on."

          "Shrimp I wasn't talking with my friends! I was asking them if they knew were they were!"

          "Hiei, I told you to tell him that we knew where they were using your Jagan."

          "He doesn't have a mind big enough Kurama." The two friends suddenly appeared behind Kuwabara.

          "Who-Who are they?"

          "Don't ask. Where's Yusuke?"

          "He's looking for Keiko's friends, then he's joining us. So come on." Kurama said. 

          "You guys get to class. Yusukes mad. He wants to find Miro's friend and want everyone to be in there class."

          "Ok, if you say so." They all ran to Yusukes homeroom together.

~*~*Yusuke*~*~

           Yusuke rounder a sharp turn down the side of the school. There he found Keiko's two friends being robbed by three guys from Junikakie Jr. High.

          "Come on cough it up." One yelled at the two girls who were hunched over their purses taking out all their money.

          "By the way, where's that hot girl, um what's her name? Oh yeah Keiko." That got Yusuke mad.

          "Yeah we would want to have a couple of words with her!" One said laughing.

          "I don't think you'll be talking to her today. And I suggest that you give them back their money and run. Fast." Yusuke yelled. He couldn't contain himself anymore. His body exploded with sprit energy. A blue light surrounded his body.

          "Oh no! It's the Great Urimeshi! Run!" Yusuke pounced on them punching and kicking them till they were knocked out.

          "There! I feel much better!" The two girls watched in amazement. Suddenly Yusuke jolted his head and started Talking to someone that wasn't there.

          "Hiei I just found them. I'll be there in a minute. Are you there yet? Oh ok yes make sure they are all in the classrooms. Good. I'll be right away."

          "Wh-who are you talking to?" One of them asked.

          "Hiei. You'll meet him soon. Come with me. We need to get to class."

~*~*

          Hiei kicked the door down.

          "Hiei, did you really have to do that?" Kurama asked looking down at Hiei.

          "It doesn't matter Kurama."

          "Excuse me, but you disturbed my class." Mr. Akashi yelled in a shrilled voice.

          "I think that will take over the class for a minute. Best cooperate." Hiei said stepping up so he was inches away from the teacher.

          "Listen up. If you're a friend of Miro and knows where he lives, raise your hand." Kuwabara shouted. Almost everyone raised they're hand.

          "They don't know the real location detective. I checked their minds, and if they do, it's his human house." Yusuke nodded.

          "Detective?" Some of the students whispered to their friends. The two girls who were talking to Kurama and Hiei earlier ran into the room.

          "Don't tell them anything!" The shouted.

"The rumors are true! Miro's protecting Keiko and Yusuke is angry! He'll kill them!"

          "What the heck are you two talking about?" Yusuke asked.

          "Everybody run!" A boy called several students ran to the door, but Hiei was faster.

          "I don't think so." He said as he blocked where the door used to be.

          "Urimeshi! It's him! He knows! I can scene his sprit energy!" Kuwabara bellowed. Pointing to a boy with black hair and amber eyes. Yusuke charged him.

          "You have exactly 5 seconds to tell me where he took her!" The boy transformed into a demon with horns and two tongues.

          "Go ahead! Go there! I assure you you'll die trying to save her from him! And I'm sure no one will morn you death." Yusuke grabbed the collar of his shirt. 

          "I won't let him take her. I've died for her before, and I'll do it again."

          "He actually did die for her? Just like she told us?" One of Keiko's friends said to the other.

          "You may have defeated the four saint Beasts, and The Toguro Brothers leader of the demons, and won the dark tournament and you may be protector of the Sprit, human, and demon world. But I assure you, you will die."

          "I searched his mind and got the location and sent it to Botan. She said to wait here." Hiei said. Yusuke punched the demon, knocking him out and went to the other

          "What's going on in here?" Mr. Takanaka yelled as he ran in the room to see Mr. Akashi cowering behind his desk. Mr. Iwamoto followed behind him shortly.

          "Sorry old man. We'll be out of here soon."

          "I told you he was a menace!" both the teachers shouted.

          "Why do any of you put up with this?" Hiei yelled.

"All three of you could be great leaders in the demon world yet you stay here and but up with these idiots." Hiei said motioning towards the teachers.

          "I got it!" A girl on a flying oar shouted.

          "It's on the roof. You'll have immediate access." She yelled joyfully.

          "Thanks Botan!" the yelled as they ran up the stairs to the roof.

          "Be careful!" She shouted after them. She looked at the class staring at her with amazement. Then she spotted the demon knocked out on the floor.

          "Oh my! Well I'll take him. My he must have said something bad. Usually Yusuke doesn't spend time on nobodies like him. Oh well, He'll never learn!" She picked him up and placed him on the oar.

          "Sorry for the interruption!" And then she disappeared.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

          ##

          "Where am I?" Keiko looked around the room and saw Sango crying her heart out on a bed.

          "Who are you?" Keiko asked Sango.

          "Oh my lady, I warned you not to talk about Yusuke like that."

          "Who's Yusuke?" She asked.

"Who am I?"

          Sango looked out the window.

          'Please come soon Yusuke, she won't remember anything until you come. Please hurry.'

          After Sango explained who she was she got Keiko dressed.

          "This Yusuke, I feel like I know him. When you say his name I get a deep felling in my heart. It's like you hear someone saying something, you just don't know who they are or what they're screaming. I wish the voice would leave me alone. It keeps on saying something. But I don't know what." Sango started crying again. Just then Miro walked in the room.

          "Hello dearest." He said as he kissed Keiko's forehead. Keiko slapped him hard.

          "Don't do that!" She yelled as she stood up from her chair she was sitting on.

"And what did you do to me?" She demanded.

          "I erased your memory so we could have a fresh start. And so we wouldn't have certain people tugging at your mind. Now say you love me."

          "No way. Your annoying, mean, and your making my head spin. I don't love you and I never will! I feel like I love this voice in the back of my head. The one that is saying things to me, but I don't know what." Keiko walked over to the window she could barely see four little figures making their way toward the castle. Miro stomped out the room very angry and went to talk to his father.

          "Their love is to strong, not even my mind eraser could erase it! She doesn't remember him, but she remembers the love. Please father, let me kill him."

          "Of coarse son. They will be here tonight I believe."

          "Good."

A/n I would write more, but it's really late. I'll update tomorrow hopefully.


	14. Chapter 14 Hearing voices

~*~*~Interference~*~*~

By: QT102

Disclaimer- I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho.

          A/n- this is going to be a fairly short fic. I have about seven chapters left. Maybe less. You really think my grammar is getting better? Yes, it is sad what happens to Keiko, but it's going to get happier. (I think.) 

           I think that Keiko is strong too, but you have to understand that Miro is the MASTER of brain washing. So really their love is so deep that she still remembers it. She just doesn't remember him. BTW it's still the first day that Keiko is there. You see the dinner was basically just for the announcement. It's about 4:00 pm right now. (In the story.)

          I like what one of my reviewers said about Keiko and Yusuke's love. How they used a line from the movie The Princess Bride. (If you want to see it, it's on my review page.) In fact, I like it so much that it's the moral of the story. And that and if you mess with Keiko, you mess with the sprit detective. BANG!

Chapter 14- hearing voices. (The song is Love and devotion by: Smile.dk. I'm going to explain the song selection from now on so you don't get the wrong ideas. But I don't want to give away the story so I will explain at the end of the chapter.)

          Miro had felt much better after he talked to his father. Miro and Karasouo walked down to Keiko's room to talk to her.

~*~*~

          Keiko sat by the window as she cried softly. Sango was dusting and sweeping the room.

          'Why did he have to take away my memories? Why does this voice in my head have to whisper?'

          'I'm coming back. I don't want to see you cry anymore.' Keiko gasped. She had understood the voice and listened to it obediently. She immediately stopped crying. Feeling confidante that somehow, the voice would come to save her. That no matter what it wouldn't leave her. And she felt unbelievably happy. She floated as if she was flying. She saw stars all around her. So close she could touch them.

          Keiko felt a strong hand on her shoulder and she was brought down back to earth.

          "I hate to see you like this. So does my son. Keiko turned around to be face to face with Karasouo. She looked behind him to see Miro standing by the door, his arms crossed.

          "I'm sure you feel like a trapped bird here. This is going to be your home and you should be allowed to roam around as you please. Sango can give you a tour.

          "This isn't and never will be my home. My home is with the voice inside my head whoever that is. And if you don't bring me to it I'll just run away." Karasuou's face twisted with anger.

          "I'm sorry, but my servants and slaves are very loyal. They won't help you. And there is no way for you to go home. You are in a different world. And there's no way you can leave without a portal. And there isn't one." Karasouo turned and left without saying another word. Miro came up to Keiko.

          "I'll join you for the tour dearest." Keiko walked up so that they were inches apart. She looked him coldly in the eye and said,

          "Don't call me that. Ever." They walked down the long hall. Keiko could barely see a blonde woman, or maybe it was a demon run towards them.

          "Lord Miro! Lord Miro! We are having a few problems with the new human slaves. Would you come help?" The demon girl asked, fluttering her eyelashes.

"Oh, hello princess." The girl said to Keiko in a cold voice.

          "Nuta, you will not talk to my princess that why."

          "Yes my lord." Nuta grumbled.

          "Excuse me! You do not own me, I'm not yours!" Keiko shouted. But Miro didn't seem to hear.

          "Can't it wait? I'm showing my dearest around her new home."

          "I thought I told you not to call me that!" Keiko shouted again.

          "I'm afraid not Sire."

          "Fine then. Sango, take my princess around the castle and then bring her to the garden. I'll meet you two there."

          "Yes my lord." Sango said bowing her head.

          "I am not a thing! You can't own me like you say you do!" Keiko shouted again. Miro walked up to her so they were inches apart.

          "Yes, I do own you. I love it when you're mad. You are so cute. But I think we should have some time to get to know each other better." Once they were out of view Keiko and Sango started walking.

          "Sango, can we just go outside? I don't need to know where everything is because I'm not going to be here long. The voice will come and save me."

          "I hope so my lady." And then Sango led her outside.

~*~*~*~*

          "Do you have a pass?" The guard yelled at the four boys.

          "No, were looking for a friend. Could you please let us in?" Kurama asked politely.

          "No pass, no entrance to the castle!" He yelled.

          "Listen buddy!" Yusuke said loosing his temper again, his energy flying every which way.

"We aren't leaving until you let us see Keiko!"

          "They're with me." A monk called from behind them.

          "Are you the new monk the king hired?" the guard inquired.

          "Yes, here's my pass." The monk showed a piece of paper to the guard.

          "Fine then you all my pass." The guard moved out of the door to the huge wooden wall surrounding the castle. 

          "Thanks man, I didn't want to cause attention by killing him to get in." Yusuke said.

          "No problem. When I heard you were looking for a friend I expected that you have the same problem as me. Karasouo kidnapped my girlfriend so she could be his slave. I've waited for a long time to get in here. I became a monk so I would be able to get in."

          "Wow. Sounds just like what happened to Keiko." Kuwabara remarked.

          "Keiko? You mean the one who is being forced to get married to Miro?"

          "HE'S WHAT?" Yusuke hollered, his anger growing.

          "We think so, I'm Kurama, and this is Hiei, Kuwabara, and Yusuke."

          "Yusuke, I've heard about you. You are blessed with an unusual amount of sprit energy. I'm sure that they sent the right person to retrieve Keiko. If you don't mind me asking, why is it so important that you get to her?" Kuwabara snickered.

          "Keiko is the detective's human girlfriend. You see what human emotions do to you? He can't even focus." Hiei said calmly. Pointing to Yusuke who seemed to be in a wonderland.

          "Well, follow me. I know a short cut. I have been sneaking in here for years only to get thrown out. I haven't seen my Sango for seven years."

          "Than how are you dating her?" Yusuke asked lifting an eyebrow.

          "They won't know who you are, but you can communicate to them through telepathy if they got brain washed. And you don't even need to be telepathic! But if you don't talk to them, then they slowly have flash backs of you. But they won't know who you are either way. However they only have one person be able to communicate to them at all is the one they love most of all."

          "Tell me monk, how did you find out about all of this?" Hiei asked. He looked at Hiei.

          "My name is Miroku, and ever since she was kidnapped when we were both seven, I have been studying how everything works. But we must all be careful in there. Once I got caught and Karasouo gave me this." He showed them his hand. There was a bandage and beads wrapped around it.

          "When I release the beads, you can see there is a giant hole in my hand that sucks in all of its surroundings. One day it will devour me whole. Unless I find Sango and then her memory will come back and my hole will go away."

          Yusuke turned his head sharply.

          "She's close. I can feel it. Follow me!" Yusuke started sprinting until they reached a beautiful garden.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

          "MY BABY'S BEEN KIDNAPPED!!" Mrs. Ukimora yelled.

          "Calm down, Yusuke left me a note saying he went to go find her, she'll be fine. And if I know Yusuke, he'll die before he gives up. Keiko's a big girl. She can take care of herself before Yusuke finds her. But I'm worried too." Mrs. Urimeahi said on the phone.

          "Maybe your right. I'll wait three days before I call the police. Thank you for calling me and telling me."

          "No problem. We should get together tonight and wait for them to come home."

          "That sounds great. We can worry together."

          "Good I'll be right over." After Mrs. Ukimora hung up she called her husband who was staying at the convention until later that week.

          "Honey, I have some bad news…"

That was chapter 14! Hope you liked it! Keiko was really ooc in this ch. I think. I choose this song b/c Keiko has fallen in love with Yusuke's voice. (She just doesn't know it's him yet.) And she feels like she's in a dream. BTW the flash back she had was from the second ep. Where Yusuke enters Keiko's dream to tell her to not cremate him. R&R! 


	15. chapter 15 Meeting Sango

~*~*Interference*~*~

By: QT102

Disclaimer- I don't own any TV shows

A/n- I had most of my chapter in a notebook I carry around with me. However, I left my notebook at my piano lessons. So this will be a short chapter. And also, I'm not going to write anther chapter until I get ten reviews. The song is a free song you can choose. Tell me what you song you picked when you reviewed.

Chapter 15- meeting Sango

          "My lady, would you mind if I left you here for a minute? I would like to get a few moments to myself, I'm sure you would too."

          "You're right. I do. Don't worry, I won't run away. I promise, I have a feeling I should wait here until the voice in my head comes to save me."

Sango looked at Keiko with sympathetic eyes. She hated to see her like this. Sango had gone through the same thing and she knew how much it hurt. Sango turned and walked towards the entrance of the garden and left Keiko there to sit on the stone bench to think.

~*~*~*~

          The five boys stood there looking at the Iron Gate that separated them from the mystical garden.

          "Do any of you know what time it is?" Miroku asked. Kuwabara glanced down at his watch.

          "It's about 4:15." He said. Miroku turned to the castle and started to walk.

          "Then I must go see Karasouo to make sure your cover is safe. I'll meet you in the garden in about 15 minutes."

          "Miroku, you're a good man. Thank you." Yusuke said for the group. Miroku stopped and turned his head to look at them then bowed his head and continued to walk.

          "Well we might as well go in." Kurama said. They all nodded. Yusuke reached and unlocked the gate and opened it slowly. It made a loud screeching noise.

          "Who's there?" A frightened girl yelled. She had Blonde wavy hair and golden make-up.

          "Don't yell." Hiei commanded.

          "I don't have to listen to you!" She screeched.

"I only listen to Miro, my future husband." She said sticking her nose in the air and closing her eyes.

          "Hey! You look just like Jury! Are you related to her?" Kuwabara asked.

          "Who cares?" Yusuke yelled.

"Did you say you were getting to Miro?"

          "Well, right now he is getting married to some filthy human girl, but I will make him see his errors and take him back if it's the last thing I do!"

          "Then you won't mind telling us where Keiko is would you?" Kurama asked and said at the same time.

          "Who are you?" The girl asked.

          "My name is Yusuke Urimeshi, sprit detective. And I'm here to get Keiko so tell me where she is right now!" Yusuke said. The demon girl walked closer, swishing her hips rapidly at Yusuke.

          "Yusuke? Wow, you're pretty hot for a human." The demon checked Yusuke out from head to toe. Yusuke just looked at the girl.

          'I don't have time for this! I need to find Keiko! She could be in trouble.'

          "Did you say your name was Yusuke? And did you say you're here to save Keiko?" A new girl with black hair asked walking closer to the boys.

          "Yeah." Yusuke said, hoping she would be of some help.

"Go back to your job slave!"

          "Nuta, my name is Sango. Leave them alone. And I thought you were supposed to be with Miro."

          "I was, but he told me I had to leave because he did not appreciate the way I was hanging on him and how I was talking of Keiko. His _dearest_." 

          "Your name is Sango?" Kurama asked.

"We know of someone who is looking for you."

          "Please do you know were Keiko is?" Yusuke asked desperately.

          "Yes but I can't tell you where. I'm scared that her seeing you will only make her sadder." Sango said remembering Keiko crying by the window.

          "Please. I'm begging you, tell me were she is."

          "Ok, fine. I'll show you follow me."

'Hold on Keiko.' Yusuke thought.

'I'm coming.

~*~*~*~

          Keiko looked at her feet and sighed.

          "I know you are." She whispered.

A/n yeah! Anther chapter complete!


	16. chapter 16 i'll be there

~*~*Interference*~*~

By: QT102

A/n sorry it took me so long to update. But you guys have to admit that it took you forever to get to ten reviews! Which means one of two things, one, that you guys are lazy. Or two, that I don't have ten reviewers. I hope it's number one! I am having a huge writers block so this will be a short chapter. SORRY!

          By the way, I know some of you have websites and episode clippings put to music (I call them music videos, do you have any idea of what I'm talking about?) of Yusuke and Keiko. If you do will you tell/ give them to me? Thank you! Oh and also, only one person told me what song they choose so, the last chapters song is now what they choose! It is I'm with you by: Avirl lagvine. And this chapter's song is I swear by boys to men. Enjoy!

Chapter 16- I'll always be there

          "Right this way, but you cannot stay long. Master Miro will be coming soon and knows what he'll do if he sees or finds out." Sango said solemnly.

          "But we're going to have to face him sooner or later. Why can't we just get it over with?" Yusuke grunted. He missed Keiko; he wanted this whole thing to be behind them. Why wasn't he there to protect her?

          "I'm well aware, but can't do it today. You see Keiko isn't quite herself. If you kill Miro, she my never be the same again. We need to find a cure first."

          "What do you mean 'she's not herself' and we need to find a cure'? Is she sick or something?' Kuwabara asked. Yusuke heart dropped.

          'What happened to Keiko? What did Miro do to her?'

          "Nuta, why are you following us?" Nuta crossed her arms and scoffed. She was walking right next to Yusuke. However to her disappointment he didn't notice until Sango noted it. But he was deep in thought so he didn't think much about it.

          "I'm just trying to help!" She protested.

          "How?" Sango asked.

          "By protecting this poor innocent man from that witch! She has taken Miro from me and I won't let her do it to me again!" Nuta said moving closer to Yusuke.

          "I see why the fool Miro kicked you out." Hiei stated.

          "Miro was never yours Nuta! And what do you mean 'to you again'?" Sango said quickening her pace a little. Nuta just blushed and kept walking.

          "I should have known he would come. I should have never left her. Or at least taken her with me." Yusuke said quietly. 

          "Yusuke, you mustn't blame your self. You had no idea that he would come after Keiko." Kurama said, trying to help his friend.

          "Yeah Urimehshi! Pull your self together for Keiko's sake." Kuwabara added.

          "Hn. See how your human emotions are getting in the way of your concentration." Hiei said. Looking annoyed.

          Yusuke jolted up. 

          "She's this way!" He yelled running faster.

'Hold on Keiko, I'm coming!'

~*~*~*~

          Keiko sat down on the bench her head hung.

          "I wonder when Sango will come back." She thought aloud. She heard footsteps coming toward her. It sounded like more than one person, and they were running. 

          'Is it Miro? Please don't be Miro!' Keiko thought as she turned her head to look to she who it was. But to her surprise it was Sango. And she had four boys and the girl she saw earlier. One of the boys stopped and stared at her. His dark brown eyes seemed to go right through her. He opened her mouth and whispered her name.

          "Keiko…" Keiko stood up and looked at him. 

          'He's very good looking.' She thought.

'I feel like I've known him my whole life. He voice is so soothing. How do I know him?' The boy took a few steps closer and then ran toward her. She fell forward from this surprise but landed into his loving arms. She looked behind him. A very tall boy with carrot orange hair stood there smirking. The boy next to him had red hair and was looking at them smiling. And a small boy stood next to them and frowned. His face emotionless. Sango stood next to him, whipping a tear from her cheek. And the girl from earlier, Wasn't her name something like Nuta? Stood next to Sango crossing her arms and sending a death glare at Keiko.

          "Are you alright Keiko? I was so worried…" the boy she was holding said. The boy with orange hair shook his head and said,

          "Man! Why didn't I bring my camera?"

          "Fool. See Kurama. Do you see how human emotions like this can ruin you? Come on Detective, we have other things to do."

          "Let him have his moment Hiei…" The boy with red hair said. Calming down the boy with the bandana. 

          "Wrench." Nuta muttered. Sango kicked her hard without looking away from the couple.

          "Ooowww!" She yelped in pain.

          "Who the heck are you?" She said taking herself out of his arms. (A/n oh writers block over!!)

          "Keiko, it's me! Yusuke!"

          "Yu-suke?" She asked unsure.

          "I warned you." Sango said turning her gaze down. Clutching her arm with her other hand.

          "I'll kill him. I can't believe he drained your memories!"

          "Someone is coming, I suggest we hide." Hiei said dully. Everyone except Sango, Yusuke who was staring at Keiko with deep eyes, and Keiko who was returning the gaze went to hide.

          "Come on lover boy!" Kuwabara said as he dragged Yusuke into the bushes. But Yusuke kept on staring at Keiko. (But yes, he was dragged into the bushes.)

          "Hello dearest." Miro called as her road his horse up next to her.

          "Miro, Shut the heck up." Keiko said anger in her eyes for interrupting her moment with the new boy Yusuke. Miro seemed very angry.

          "Sango, leave us." He commanded. Sango hesitated.

"NOW!" He yelled.

          "Yes sire!" But instead of running away she ran into the bushes with the others without him noticing. Miro dismounted his horse and pulled Keiko in closer by her hips and loudly whispered,

          "I love it when you get so angry." Keiko looked frightened. It took Kurama, Hiei, and Kuwabara to hold Yusuke back from killing Miro. 

Miro leaned in closer to her opening his mouth slowly. Keiko yet again slapped him in the face. (A/n does he ever learn?) Miro growled.

          "Stop doing that now." Miro stood up and punched Her in the face, then kicked her to the ground. Keiko fell to the ground. Miro bent down to check to see what damage he did. She was knocked out.

          "I'll have a slave come and get her later. She should have some time to cool off." Miro was about to get up but then looked at Keiko and kissed her roughly on the lips.

"Well at least I got that kiss." He said grinning.

          Once Miro left Yusuke ran out of the bushes to see if Keiko was okay. 

          "Kurama, can you use some of you plants to help her?"

          "Of coarse." Kurama placed a small seed in her mouth. Yusuke was cradling her in his arms, supporting her head. She opened her eyes a little.

          "What happened?" She asked trying to sit up.

          "Hey Keiko. Try to rest, I'll take you back to your room." Yusuke said giving her one of his genuine smiles of relief.

          "Thank you."  She whispered then fainted in his arms. He carried her in his arms bridal style until they reached her room.

 Once they all got to her room Yusuke tucked her in bed. When he was about to leave she woke up.

          "Go to sleep, your need your rest." He said.

          "I'm glad you came for me. Thank you. Oh, and I figured out were I know you from…. You're that voice in my head. The one that told me you were coming for me."

          "Keiko," He said bending down on his keens so they were eye level. 

"I will always come for you. _Always_. I swear I'll be there." (A/n sounds somewhat familiar? Like something you're listing to perhaps? J.) Keiko gave a weak smile again and fainted. Yusuke pulled the blankets over her shoulders and lightly kissed her on the head.

          "Sweet dreams Keiko." He said as he walked out the door to meet the others.

~*~*~*~Back at school~*~*~*~

          "Hey do any of you think that Keiko is okay?" Everyone stood there and looked down.

          "If the great Urimeshi is protecting her then I'm sure she'll be fine." Said one classmate.

          "I hope so. I really miss her a lot." One girl said. They all nodded in agreement.

          "What are you doodling Amri?" Amri was the best drawer in the class.

          "Something we all should have seen a long time ago." She replied. They all crowded around her and stared in amazement. It was a picture of Keiko and Yusuke and Keiko on the school roof laughing and holding hands. Everyone sighed.

          "Yusuke, you better be taking good care of her. I still can't believe that Miro kidnapped Keiko."

          "I know he seemed like such a good guy. And Yusuke seemed like such a bad person too." Again they all nodded in agreement.

          "Does anyone know who those two totally hot boys were?" One girl asked. All the girls giggled.

          "Maybe when they get back Keiko can introduce us."

          "You mean if they get back." 

A/n and that is the end of chapter 16 folks! Hope you enjoyed! R&R!!!@!!


	17. Chapter 17 the wedding is moved up!

~*~*~Interference~*~*~

A/n sorry for the huge delay! I am so sorry! I'll make this chapter extra long, okay? A few things, Moon owl- Haha! I know what you mean! Lorienrivinendales- Thank you! I'm trying to think of more ways to make the story longer. There's going to be at least 6 more chapters. (In case you're wondering!) Allin656- Very observant! You'll see! The answer is in this chapter! (I think!)

          BTW, I have been thinking about writing some more stories, what do you think? Should I start them now, or wait until this story is finished? I can give you more info. On the stories if you want.

          Oh, and to my friend Ducky, thanks for reading my story! (Even though you don't like the show.) *Don't throw any chairs at my friend all of you yu yu lovers! * *Ten people set down chairs embarrassed. * I hope you all read her story! Err; umm I don't exactly know the title. I know it's about the book holes though! I'll find out and tell you guys what the title is! 

          Also, my friend Kari had me listen to a song and it's exactly like this story! At least I think so. It's going to be the #1 song for this WHOLE story! Thank you Kari-Chan!! It's called they don't know about us by Tracy Ullman. (Great song!) This chapter's song is I dare you to move by Switchfoot. Hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer- I don't own YYH and never will. It's the painful truth. *Tear*.

Chapter 17- the wedding is moved up! (Has anyone noticed that they are WAY to young to be getting married? How old is Miro anyway?? I know! Same age as Keiko! So he's 14 then. And there is a reason why they're getting married quickly. Read to find out! It might not be in this chapter.)

          "Miro! Your highness!" A servant called as he ran down the hall and bowed before Miro.

          "What is it?"

          "It's princess Keiko,"  

          "What about her?" He said. His eyes glowing with fear and anger.

          "I went down to retrieve her but she wasn't there!"

          "What?" He gasped and ran down the hall to Keiko's room and peered inside. (Wow! He really does like Keiko! To bad that she HATES him! Bwahh haha!) She was sleeping peacefully on her bed. Puzzled, he went down to his father's war room (kind of like an office, desk a chair, ect.).

          "Something is terribly wrong father, someone took Keiko up to her room and I didn't command anyone to."

          "Son, did it ever occur to you that perhaps her slave Sango found her and took her upstairs? Or anyone for that matter. She is the Princess you know." Karasouo said without looking up from some papers on his desk. Karasouo already knew that Miro had knocked Keiko out cold, Miro told him as soon as he got back from the garden.

          "What I don't understand is why Yusuke isn't here yet. He should be here by now." Karasouo said, a confused look on his face.

          "He apparently didn't care about her as much as you thought. I know that you and me combined could take over the human race without killing him. In fact we could make him a personal slave to me. Please father, I want him to suffer!"

          "I told you already! I'll save the detective's head for you."

          "Thank you father."

          "We need to attack soon, we're going to have to move the wedding up."

          "Fine by me. But Keiko isn't very thrilled with me at the moment. How do we get her to say yes?" Karasouo smiled cockily.

          "You hit her where it hurts."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ At school

          Everyone turned around to see the same girl from before, the one with the oar. (Gasp! Who on earth could it be?)

          "I'm sorry!" The girl said happily smiling.

"I didn't mean to scare you! I just thought that you should have the right to know as Keiko's loyal friends." The girl took in a deep breath closing her eyes then opening them to show a serious face.

"If Yusuke reacts the way he always does when it comes to Keiko and demons, they won't stand a chance because when it comes to her he never takes any chances. He won't let anything happen to her. So don't even think about worrying about her! She'll be fine! " She said smiling again. Then frowned again.

" Even if Yusuke is not." She said quietly.

          "What do you mean?" One girl asked.

          "When Yusuke fights anyone who holds a threat towards Keiko, he takes no chances. He'll probably die saving her. But I know that he won't let himself die until he's sure she's safe." A brief moment of silence passed.

          "OH NO!" Botan screamed.

"I forgot about Puu!" 

          "Whose puu?" someone asked.

          "No time to explain! I have to find him!" She was already halfway in the air on her flying oar.

          "Wait! What's your name?"

          "Botan!" She called as she disappeared out of sight.

~*~*~*~*~

          "Keiko dearest wake up." Miro said. Keiko opened her eyes.

          "Go away!" She said turning away from him.

          "Dearest, what do you think about moving our wedding up?"

          "There is no wedding as far as I'm concerned. And by the way, if you call me 'dearest' one more time I'll sock you."

          "Oh really? Well then, I'll have to go kill Sango then." Keiko jumped up.

          "What?" She said staring into space.

          "If you don't get married to me soon, I'll kill Sango, you parents, and all your little friends at that school of yours when we take over."

          "Y-y-ou wouldn't!" Keiko whispered in a harsh voice staring at Miro.

          "Oh yes, I would. Try me." He looked at her with cold eyes.

          '_This creep really would_…' Keiko thought.

          "I'll do whatever you want!" Keiko screamed her vision blurred by tears.

"Please don't hurt them!"

          "I won't if you do everything I say." Miro walked up to her and tried to kiss her. But she backed away.

          "I suggest you don't do that anymore." And he turned away and walked out the door.

A/n I'm sorry but it's 2:30 am, and I have to wake up tomorrow, I'll update soon I promise! Bye! R&R!!


	18. Chapter 18 losing time

~*~*~Interference~*~*~

Disclaimer- I'm not going to say it again b/c I'm getting annoyed by it. Don't call your lawyers. I think I've said it enough to let you know I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or, Inuyasha or, the music. Don't get mad at me. I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or, Inuyasha or, the music. Ok that is the last time I write that for this story.

          Pyro_kitty stop! You're making me blush! Sliver eyes bright oh yes, Nuta does have a thing for our favorite sprit boy. But let me assure you he doesn't. I'm glad you like it. Sorry I spelt his name wrong! Sliver child of the winds. Yes, it is very slow, but I'm adding filler because the story is almost over and the end goes by very fast. Cute amine kitty THANKS! : ) Lorienrivendales I'll try not to take so long. I'm so happy about your friend! Thank you for telling her about my story! Allin656 I hate him too! Ok I'll wait to write more stories. I only have like 4 more chapters anyway. I'll try to finish it by next week. But, I'm not making any promises.

Chapter 18- losing time.

Song-ok here's the deal, I can't think of a good song. So the first two people to pick a good song for this chapter get to have this chapter that song. (You may need to check my reviews to see what others picked. P.s. I won't update until you guys agree on one.) Oh how did you like the main story song? I love it!!! @!!

          Yusuke, Kurama. Kuwabara, and Hiei went back to the entrance of the garden to meet Miroku.

          "Do you think it wise to leave Keiko alone in the room?" Kurama said to no one.

          "We didn't really have a choice, if we stayed Miro may have come up there and found us." Kuwabara responded.

          "For once the fool is right." Hiei scoffed. Yusuke said nothing; he just stood there looking at the castle.

          "Hello friends." Miroku said as he appeared through the mist.

          "Miroku." Kurama acknowledged with a slight nod.

          "Finally monk!" Hiei spat out.

          "Miroku!" Kuwabara yelled. Yusuke snapped his head toward Miroku.

          "Miroku, you're an expert at brain washing right? Well is there any way to get the person's memory back?"

"Well I have a few theories, I haven't been able to test them yet. But don't be discouraged. We have some time… I put an energy guard on you. Karasouo doesn't even know you're here."

          "Thanks Miroku, I really owe you one."

          "Don't even mention it."

          "SANGO! SANGO!" someone yelled in the distance.

          "That sounded a lot like Keiko." Kuwabara said trying to find the direction the voice was coming from.

          "Fool, it is Keiko." Hiei said.

          "Watch it shrimp boy! I'll make you cry to your mommy!"

          "Children! Can we please save it for the bad guys! We need to go help Keiko right now, not fight! Come on let's go!" Yusuke called as he ran towards Keiko's sweet, dispirit voice.

~*~*~

          "Sango! Sango where are you?" Keiko shouted desperately. 

          'Why, why can't I remember anything! I don't even know my parents or my friends back on my earth, so why am I going to get married to a psycho to keep them alive?' Keiko spotted Sango by a small pond picking dandelions.

          "Sango!" Keiko cried happily. She was afraid that Miro had killed her for not letting him kiss her.

          "My lady, what's the matter?"

          "Sango, Miro… he moved up the wedding."

          "What? Why?"

          "I don't know. Sango, I don't want to spend the rest of my life with that mad man." Keiko said shaking her head vigorously.

          "Then don't." Sango said firmly.

"Refuse to."

          "I tried that already. He just threatened that he'd kill everyone I know if I don't. And taking away that would also make it so my memories my never come back." Keiko's eyes swelled up with tears. She fell on her knees to try to keep her from crying her tears, but failing miserably. 

          "Keiko," a concerned voice called from behind her. A warm strong, yet warm hand rested on her shoulder. She turned around to see her knight in shining armor Yusuke looking deeply in her wet eyes. Keiko flew into his arms and sobbed, feeling safe and loved in his arms.

          "Sir Yusuke, we're running out of time. The wedding has been moved up." Sango said quietly so not to remind Keiko of her grim future. Yusuke let out a small cry.

          "Eh?" Yusuke looked at Sango then turned back to Keiko, closed his eyes and pulling Keiko closer to him, taking in her sweet aroma.

          Kuwabara, Hiei, and Kurama stood behind them and bowed their heads. Then Miroku appeared panting heavily.

          "Wow, you guys sure can run fast!" Miroku said smiling. Then he saw a beautiful maiden with long black hair a couple yards in front of him.

          "Sango? Oh my gosh sango!" Miroku ran and held her in a tight embrace.

          "Umm who are you?"

          SLAP! Miroku fell over with a red handprint on his right cheek. (Not his butt.)

          "Miroku I am sick of your lecher ways! *****Gasp* I remember! Oh my gosh Miroku? Is it really you?"

          "Yes, it's me Sango." She flew into his arms and they kissed. By now Keiko had stopped crying but still remained in Yusuke's protective arms.

          "Well we now how to get their memory back now." Miroku said breaking away from their passionate kiss.

A/n hope you liked it! No the way to get their memory back is not being perverted.  Sorry about the errors but my mom is about to kill me if I don't get off the computer right now and I really wanted to post this! R&R!


	19. Chapter 19 Turn of events

~*~*Interference*~*~

By: QT102 (obviously) 

 DON'T SKIP THE ATHOURS NOTES!!!

A/n- Hey guys! I'm going to be finished very soon! Are you excited? Well, you should be! I'm going to be starting two stories soon, one with princess of darkness and me (I think it's going to be called 'what's stronger than hate?' I'll let you know.) And be writing one by myself. I just don't know what story I want to start first! (I have many ideas!) So you guys are going to vote!

1.) Has anyone ever wondered why Keiko was never kidnapped or hurt or anything during the dark tournament? Well, I have! This story is my version of the dark tournament.

2.)  This one is an inuyasha and yu yu hakusho crossover. Yusuke is Kagome's cousin and they're having a family reunion. Kagome goes into the well and Yusuke goes on a mission and they meet in feudal Japan. Keiko falls down the well and a whole bunch of stuff happens.

3.) Kurama needs a potion that will turn him into Yoko. Guess who has the potion? None other than Professor Oak! Keiko's godfather! Keiko along with the other yyh girls go into the pokemon dimension, along the way they meet everyone from pokemon world. There would be a lot of crushes on the yu yu girls in this story. And let's just say certain sprit detectives get pretty jealous! (It's a lot better than the summery is! This story would be made for my little sister Beret who loves Yu Yu Hakusho and Pokemon.)

4.) The yu yu gang goes to hogwarts and Draco tries to steal Keiko away from Yusuke who has no choice than to have a wizard's duel with Draco. (Yusuke using his spirit energy.) But when he does Valdomort finds out how strong Yusuke is and tries to strike a deal with the spirit detectives.

I know, I know! They're all about Yusuke and Keiko, but you must understand that they are the world's best couple in the world in my eyes! So vote for what one you would like to read. And you should all read Diggin deeper by ReadReadRead. And also, I didn't have even one person give me a song suggestion for the last chapter. So I guess I will have to choose! Let's see… I choose Tomorrow by Avril Lagvine. Kaze- HELP! It didn't work! Ok! On with the story now!

Chapter 19- turn of events

Song- Affections touching across time (It classical, I like this song. That's the only reason I choose it.)

         "Botan, we don't have much time until Karasouo attacks earth. Go find Yusuke and get some of them to come defend earth from some of the demons who are already on earth."

         "Yes, right away Koenma sir!" Botan nodded as she grabbed Puu and flew up in the air on her magic oar.

~*~*~*~*~

         "No way!" Kuwabara yelled jumping in the air doing a few fake punches.

"Once we get Keiko's memory back, we can go beat up Karasouo and his punk son, Miro!" 

         "Before we do anything, why don't we see if it works?" Kurama asked with a small sweat drop.

       "Well, when me and Sango were little I would do that a lot. So I think that it has to have something you did or said a lot to the person." Miroku said rubbing his chin thoughtfully. Yusuke thought for a moment, then all the sudden his eyes lit up.

       "Keiko, start walking." He commanded.

       "Umm… ok." Keiko really didn't see were this was going until she heard Yusuke's voice say…

       "Keiko! _Nice_ uniform!" She spun around and slapped Yusuke with all her might.

       "Yusuke you jerk!" Everyone paused and looked at Keiko, even Yusuke who was rubbing the spot where she hit him.

       "I'm sorry…" Keiko said as she bowed her head in shame.

"I don't remember anything." A few tears trickled down her cheek.

       "Whoa, Whoa! Don't cry now! We're going to be fine, I don't want to see you cry anymore." Yusuke took his thumb and gently whipped the tear of her delicate cheek.

       "You've said that to me before, in my mind." Keiko put her head on Yusuke's chest and started to cry softly. (I know, she cries too much in this story.) Yusuke pulled her trembling body closer and rubbed her back soothingly.

       "You know Miroku," Sango began.

"I remember once when you went to go train to be a monk for two months, and when you came back, that's basically what you said and did to me right then a few minutes ago."

       "I understand. You're saying maybe it was the memory that made you remember." Kurama said. Sango nodded.

       "Well that doesn't help." Kuwabara said.

"Yusuke and Keiko have known each other their whole lives, it could be any memory."

       "This is true, it does pose a problem." Miroku said gently.

       "Well, in any case it has been an amazing day for the idiot. He's been right almost three times in one day."  
  


       "Bite my ankles shortie! When I get down with you, not even kittens will want to look at you!"

       "Do they always fight like this?" Miroku asked with a seat drop. (They have a lot of sweat drops in this chapter. For those of you who don't know, when an amine character sweat drops a big sweat drop appears on the side of their face. It basically means that the person is somewhat embarrassed by another person.)

       "Sometimes much worse." Kurama replied with a sweat drop as well. Keiko was still crying, with Yusuke trying to clam her down. Hiei and Kuwabara were still fighting with each other while sango was trying to get them to stop.

~*~*~*

       Mrs. Yukimora sighed.

"I thought that they'd be back by now."

       "I know, I starting to get worried."

       "My husband said he would be coming home on the first plane here."

       "Good, maybe he'll know what to do."

~*~*~*~

       "May I have your attention please?" Mr. Takanaka shouted to the class.

       "I know what happened today may have came as quit a shock, but please, try to concentrate on your studies."

       "Mr. Takanaka?" Amri asked as she waved her hand in the air. 

       "Yes Amri?" (In case you don't remember, Amri is the one who drew the picture of Yusuke and Keiko.) Mr. Takanaka.

       "Do you think that they're ok?"

       "I really don't know." Mr. Takanaka said, slightly bowing his head.

       "I think that this is the perfect opportunity to show that when you hang out with slim balls like Urimeshi, you get into trouble." Mr. Iwamoto told the class, Mr.Akashi nodded in agreement.

       "But it wasn't Yusuke who got Keiko in trouble, it was Miro! He was the one who kidnapped her!" Okubo shouted standing up from his chair.

       "Yeah he's right! Yusuke is just trying to help!" Everyone shouted in agreement. The whole class was in an uproar, defending Yusuke and Keiko's undying love for each other.

~*~*~*~*~

       "Yusuke you jerk!" Miro spun his head around and looked out the window. He could barely see seven shadows standing in the garden. 

       "Father, I believe they're here."

       "Would you like to kill him now, or later? After all, I told you that you could kill him." Miro thought for a minute. 

       "I believe I would like to see that scum bags expression when Keiko says 'I do' to me and finally shows him that she loves me."

       "Very well than. Would you like to send the guards to arrest them?"

       "No, let's let them be for a while. Have the dress makers get ready. We shall be wed by tomorrow morning." (Remember it's still the first day.)

       "Yes, of coarse."

~*~*~*~

       "YUSUKE!" Botan called as she zoomed through the air to where everyone was.

       "Hey Botan." Yusuke said calmly, still holding Keiko, whose tears were almost gone.

       "What's wrong with Keiko?" Botan asked. Keiko turned around as Yusuke's arms fell back down to his sides.

       "How do you know me?"

       "Oh dear, Miro erased her memory?" Yusuke nodded.

       "Oh you poor thing! I'm sorry Yusuke but I talked to Koenma and he said that Karasouo is sending demons into the living world and he needs two of you to go and protect the humans."

       "I think I should stay here, do any of you want to go back home?" Yusuke asked.

       "Yes, I agree you should stay here along with Kuwabara and me and Hiei will go back to earth to help the humans."

       "Ok then it's settled!" Botan screamed in a shrilled voice.

"You two follow me!" Botan called as the three raced toward the gate. 

Sango's eyes widened.

          "What's wrong Sango?" Miroku asked with concern filling his eyes.

          "Karasouo just told me through telepathy that he wants me to bring Keiko back to her room." 

          "You better go than." Yusuke told Sango and Keiko. Keiko's eyes started to water a little again.

          "I don't want to go back there!" Keiko cried, as she held on tight to Yusuke.

          "Keiko," Yusuke said sternly as he plied Keiko off him as he held her shoulders and looked him strait in the eyes.

          "You have to be strong. I know you can do it! I'm going to be right there with you, so don't worry about it. 'Kay?" Yusuke said with a slight smile as he said the last part. Keiko sniffled and nodded her head.

          "Good girl." He said. Keiko smiled at him then walked away with Sango towards the castle. Once there figures were out of sight Miroku turned to Yusuke.

          "I'll show you a place where you can spend the night. And I'll bring you some food tonight as well."

          "Thanks Miroku. You're a real pal."

          "Like I said, don't mention it."

~*~*

A/n Sooo, how did 'ya like it? See that button? Press it! You know you want to! I won't update until I get 10 reviews 'kay? And remember to vote for a story! BYE!!!@!!


	20. Chapter 20 the wedding

~*~*Interference*~*~

          A/n I only have one thing to say to my reviewers. I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH!! I got like 20 reviews in less than 2 days! You guys are the best! I'm giving you all imaginary candy, flowers, and personalized thank you cards. And to Spede- dude, you rock! Someone asked if this story takes place in mid-evil times. Well, yes and no. You see, where they are right now they dress and act like they're in mid-evil times, but they aren't. This story takes place when the episodes do, right after the dark tournament. Oh, and by the way make sure you vote okay? I have 12 votes right now, and you can vote for more than one. And I'm going to write them all anyways so this is just to decide which one I write first. Right now the Harry Potter and YYH crossover is in the lead. But I must warn you, if that one gets chosen it's not going to be based on the Harry Potter books. You see, *laughs nervously* I've only read the first book, so I only now the basics. Okie dokie! Time to read the story!

Chapter 20- the wedding 

Song- can you hear me by Cindy Morgan.

          Hiei and Kurama landed in a dense forest after going through the portal. 

          "Look!" Kurama pointed west towards the two girls they met at Yusuke's school.

          "AAAHHHH! HELP! SOMEONE HELP US PLEASE!" One of the girls shouted at the top of her lungs, not noticing Hiei and Kurama a little ways away.

          "Come, come now. No need to scream. You are friends of lady Keiko are you not? Well think of this as helping her out. Just look into this little ball and you won't even notice being controlled. Trust me." The demon said slyly waking the two girls into a tree. 

          Hiei ran in front of the girls while Kurama called his rose whip and slicing the demon in half. (I know some people who are reading this have never seen the YYH series. If I know you I can lend you a tape that shows some of the things I'm talking about. And if I don't know you I can always e-mail you and tell you.)

          "Great," Hiei mumbled to Kurama, crossing his arms.

"Baby sitting."

~*~*~*~

          Keiko Walked into the room to see Miro leaning on her bed with his arms crossed. Behind Miro was a little old woman with a brown box and stool by her feet and a measuring tape around her neck standing in front of Keiko's three-side full-length mirror. (Like the ones the have at department stores, three mirrors connected to each other. Only this one you can move, so it's not connected to the wall.)

          "What do you want Miro?" Keiko demanded.

          "Tsk tsk. I wouldn't talk so rudely to me if I were you." He motioned to Sango behind Keiko. Keiko looked at her friend and closed her eyes and turned back to Miro.

          "I sorry my lord. May I ask what you would like of me?" Miro smirked.

          "Are you offering?" He said stepping closer to Keiko touching her face with his hand.

          "No!" Keiko shouted pushing him away from her.

          "Well, it's a start." Miro mumbled to himself.

"I'm here to tell you that the wedding is tomorrow morning, I can't wait. I'm sure you feel the same. This is the royal dresser. She'll be tailoring your wedding dress for you. Well I have to go dearest, just to make sure the wedding plans are taken care of. I'll see you tomorrow." Miro leaned over to kiss Keiko but she noticed this in time and stiffened up and turned her head so he only got her cheek. Miro grunted and walked out the door. Kieko turned to the mirrors and sighed. 

          'So it's really going to happen.'

~*~*~*~ 

          Miroku took Yusuke and Kuwabara down a winding path.

          "Man! How much further till we get there Miroku?" Kuwabara whined.

          "Not much further. I'm sorry I couldn't get you a better place to stay. But the barn was the only place I could think of."

          "It's fine. I've slept in worse places."

          "He could stay with me." Nuta said as she ran to catch up with the two boys.

          "I think that I'm beginning to see why Sango hates you so much." Miroku said in a dry voice.

          "Well I think she hates me because she's jealous." Nuta replied. She twined her arm around Yusuke's.

          "Ok you can let go of me." Yusuke said.

          'Man! How annoying can this girl get?'

          "Of coarse!" Nuta cried blushing deeply.

"I'm so excited for tomorrow!"

          "Why?" Yusuke asked.

          "Because than that pesky girl Keiko will be married to Miro and me and you can get married just like we planned. Without _her_ interfering." 

          "WHAT? When were we ever going to get married?" Yusuke screamed at the girl.

          "That's not the problem Yusuke, Keiko is getting married tomorrow. We're out of time."

~*~*~*~The Next Day~*~*~*~

          Keiko woke up from her deep sleep to see Sango in her Sunday's best. And the women from yesterday laying out her white flowing wedding dress.

          "It's time to get up my lady." Sango said shaking Keiko, tears swelling in both the girl's eyes.

"Don't worry, he'll be there." Sango whispered to her friend as she hugged her for support.

          Sango put Keiko's hair put in a decorative design and put on   
Keiko's make up on for her. The old woman had Keiko stand on the small stool after Keiko got on her dress to make sure everything was perfect. Keiko looked at her self in the mirror. Yes, she looked wonderful, like the angel she was. But inside she was broken and torn.

~*~*~

          As the tune came on for 'her comes the bride.' Keiko bowed her head and walked slowly toward Miro and Karasouo at the end of the long red carpet.

          'He didn't come." A tear trickled down Keiko's delicate face; she let it stay there.

'Even if he couldn't do anything, I would have still liked to have said goodbye. He has been so kind to me.' Once Keiko reached the end of the isle Miro grabbed her hand in his. She gave him a death glare and pulled her hand out of his. The pastor began to speak.

          "Dearly beloved." Suddenly the doors burst open

          "Urimeshi! I told you wait till he said 'if anyone objects to this marriage, speak now or forever hold your peace.'!"

          "Oh give me a break!" Yusuke rolled his eyes at his friend. Kuwabara had his spirit sword out and ready to go. While Yusuke's hand was glowing a bright blue. Yusuke ran up to Keiko.

          "Hey, sorry I'm late. But I couldn't find my tux." Yusuke said with his huge full-faced boyish smiles. Miroku went over to Sango who was Keiko's bride's maid. Kuwabara looked up at the sky and started talking to Hiei.

          "Hey shrimp, we're at the wedding we should be back soon. I love weddings, I think I'm going to cry!" Kuwabara laughed at his own stupid joke.

          "You're here!" Keiko cried as she flung herself at Yusuke, hugging him tight.

          "Well yeah. I said I would be!" Yusuke said.

          "Yusuke, you have ruined my wedding. I'm afraid I'll have to kill you now." Miro said, His body glowing a deep orange.

A/n- only 2 more chapters! 3 at the most! R&R!     


	21. Chapter 21 Miroku vs Nukin and Kuwabara ...

~*~*Interference*~*~

A/n- ok, I want ten reviews before I update again, and be sure to vote!!

Chapter 21- Miroku vs. Nukin and Kuwabara vs. Karasouo.

Song- point of authority by Linkin Park

          Tic-tock tic-tock. Time went by slowly for the worried parents; Mr. Yukimora had arrived late the night before.

          "If they aren't back in three hours I'm calling the police."

          "Agreed. I'm getting worried."

~*~*~*~

          "Hm. The fool just told me that they're at the wedding and should be back to help soon." Hiei spat. Kurama was tending to the two frightened girls wounds.

          "I believe that they underestimate their strength." Kurama said.

          "For the fool tying his shoe is a challenge. They won't be back soon."

          "What's going on?" One of the girls demanded. Kurama and Hiei were shocked. This was the first time since they came that the two humans had spoken to the two demons.

          "Well, it's a long story…." Kurama began.

~*~*~

          Everyone that was attending the wedding fled for the room. Panicked screams were heard through out the palace. Yusuke grabbed Keiko and Sango and ran out the room.

          "Listen, you two go change and get everything you need from your rooms packed and stay inside Keiko's room with the doors locked, we'll came and get you in a little while."

          "But" Keiko began.

          "No buts now go!" He pushed the two girls in the direction of the room and fled back into the room were Miro was.

          Miroku was in the middle of the room with his hand extended.

          "What happened?" Yusuke asked.

          "You know Nukin, that creepy spy person we meet at Keiko's? Well he ran in the room when he heard the screaming and he and Miroku have been going at it ever since."

          "If you value your lives, stand behind me." Miroku said in a determined voice. The two boys turned and ran behind Miroku.

          "WIND TUNEL!" He shouted as he unraveled the prayer beads around his hand. Everything in the room disappeared into his hand, now the room was just a vacant, dark, cold stone room. After Miroku closed his tunnel Nukin appeared up on the ceiling.

          "Come come. I don't want to fight nothings like you monk. I want Urimeshi!" Nukin dove towards Yusuke, but before he could reach him a red ball of energy flew into Nukin's back. Causing to fall over in pain.

          "I told you the detectives life is given to my son. You were loyal, but when you disobey my orders, you pay with your life." Karasouo said as he walked into the light.

          "You just killed you own man!" Kuwabara shouted, anger filling up in his voice.

          "It seems I did." Karasouo looked at the lifeless body lying on a heap on the floor.

          "I can't stand guys like you. You're mine!" Kuwabara yelled as he summoned his spirit sword and dove towards Karasouo. Suddenly Karasouo disappeared.

          "Where did he go?" Kuwabara asked as he looked around the room in wonder. Karasouo appeared next to Kuwabara and struck his fist in Kuwabara's stomach. 

          "I'm so sorry, but I'm very fast. You won't be able to catch up to me." Kuwabara stood up like a man and tried again to strike Karasouo again with his sword.

          "Pathetic." Karasouo mumbled and he hit Kuwabara repetitively. Kuwabara flew to the floor. 

          "Kuwabara!" Yusuke yelled.

          "Save your breath Urimeshi, I'm goanna beat this guy."

          "But I can tell that you're practically drained of all your energy!"

          "Yeah, but I have a back up plan." Kuwabara said. Just then Kuwabara's sword priced through Karasouo.

          "I made my sword bend behind him while he wasn't looking." Kuwabara smirked and tried to stand up. Miroku rushed over and took Kuwabara under his arm and led him to the edge of the wall by the door.

          "Well, well Urimeshi. I guess it's our turn. I will not only make you pay for the death of my beloved father, but know that he is past on, I will need to get married. So this will be the battle to who will win Keiko's heart."

          "You can't win her heart. It's not something that you can buy you jerk." Yusuke said as the area around his body slowly turned blue. Miro just grinned.

          "We will see about that."

          A/n- I love this story so much I decided to make it three more chapters longer. Sadly the next chapter will be short, this is because it will be the fight and I suck at describing fights. Sorry! R&R and VOTE!


	22. Chapter 22 The final battle

~*~*Interference*~*~

          A/n Ok another chapter!! I posted my joint story today! It's called 'What's stronger than hate?' It's under my user name but it's by me and Princess of darkness and me. I hope you enjoy it! Oh, BTW I am going to stop taking votes when I finish this story and on the last chapter I will tell you what story will be written first! Well, to the story!

Chapter 22- the final battle

Song- Longing (yes this is classical, yes this is the theme song to Inuyasha. But I think it goes well with the song. It's very short so you may need to play it a couple of times.)

          Yusuke took his stance for his spirit gun and Miro took a stance similar to that of the spirit wave. While Yusuke's index finger turned blue, the space between Miro's hands turned a bright orange.

          "SPIRIT GUN!" Yusuke yelled as he let his energy go.

          "KQSTU!" Miro yelled as he let his energy fly towards Yusuke's. Both of the attacks hit each other and exploded.

          'This isn't working. Maybe he'll suck at close combat, after all he did in gym.' Yusuke thought as he ran towards Miro. Yusuke gave a left hook and Miro easily dogged it managing to almost hit Yusuke with a right jab. Yusuke block Miro's next to jabs by putting his hands in front of his face. (My brother taught me how to fight. I just can't describe it.) Yusuke did a sidekick in Miro's left cheek. Miro's next hook made a direct hit on Yusuke's jaw, causing blood to fly from his mouth. This went on for almost ten minutes until Yusuke summand another spirit gun into Miro's face. The pure force of the detective's energy sent Miro straight into the wall.

          "Did I do it?"

          "Hahahaha."

          "What? I don't see how this situation is funny for you, you're about to be toast!" Yusuke said confused at why Miro was laughing.

          "You fool! Now that I have some of your spirit energy in my body I can figure out the exact frequency and steal all of your spirit energy from you."

          "Say what?" Yusuke could fell all of his energy leaving his body and Miro's energy getting stronger by the second. 

          'Great! Now what am I supposed to do? Think Yusuke think… That might work….'

          "What? Are you trying to get all your energy back? Stupid human." All the sudden there was a blue explosion of blue light and Yusuke was walking out of the middle of it.

~*~*~

          "And just were do you think you're going?" Sango asked Keiko as Keiko was unlocking the door of her room. Sango had found her old green, pink, and white Kimono and wore it. She had also managed to find Keiko's school uniform as well. Sango had Keiko were it in hopes it might trigger Keiko's memory.

          "It's been a long time and I'm getting a bad feeling. I'm going to help."

          "Wait Keiko!" But it was too late; Keiko was already out the door.

~*~*~

          "You real expect me to believe that this is your energy? I drained it a few moments ago, this must be to try to intimidate me." Miro said looking for excuses.

          "Sorry, it's real. And a different kind of energy so you can't drain it form me right away, plus I'm going to use it all on one attack so there will be now way for you to get stronger. I can't let you take over the earth, much less make Keiko love you and for you to abuse her and make her unhappy."

          "I see. This is all your life energy, except that you added an element to make it almost 100x stronger. Love, or to be more exact your love for Keiko."

          "That's right. I'll probably die, but I'm taking you out with me! SPIRIT GUN!" All of the blue light focused into one beam and shouted into Miro.  

          After the attack Yusuke could barley stand up. He looked at Miro's body on the floor a few yards away.

          "He's dead." Miroku confirmed. Yusuke smirked.

          "Tell Keiko, I said… see… ya…" Yusuke fell to the stone floor hard.

          "Urimeshi!" Kuwabara managed to shout. Miroku went over to the teen.

          "He's heart beat is slowing down, he'll be dead in a couple of minutes."

          "Let me give him some of my energy." Miroku shook his head.

          "It wouldn't be enough." Mirkou took of his purple robes to make a bed for Yusuke.

          "What happened?" Miroku turned to see a shocked, frightened and very white Keiko by the door.

          "Lady Keiko."

          "WHAT HAPPENED?!" Keiko demanded. Anger filling her voice.

          "I'm sorry," Mirkou said as he bowed his head and lowered his voice.

"He's dead."

A/n- I need five votes and at least two votes to continue! Hope you liked it! R&R!


	23. Chapter 23Don't leave me

~*~*Interference*~*~

A/n this is your last chance to vote! I want five reviews before I type the last chapter! I hope you all read my joint story what's stronger than hate? I need to update that story to! Well, I better write your chapter before someone throws a chair at me!

Chapter 23- don't leave me

Song- Fate of awakening love (yeah another classical, last one! Yes it does have some parts of the last chapter's song in it too!)

          "What do you mean?" Keiko demanded, although she knew exactly what he meant.

"He was fighting Miro and he was able to kill Miro, but at the cost of his own life. He's barley breathing now." Sango appeared by the door after chasing Keiko around the castle. By the expressions of everyone's faces, Sango could tell that something was wrong. She scanned the room confused until she saw Yusuke's dyeing body on the ground. Sango had to cover her hands with her mouth to keep from gasping in horror.

          Keiko slowly walked over to Yusuke's body, Miroku walked over to Sango to comfort her and Kuwabara sat there quietly with his head bowed, praying for his friend. A crocked voice called out,

          "Keiko?" Keiko kneeled down by him and took his freezing hand in hers.

          "Shhh, just rest. I'm here, and I'm going anywhere. Just sleep so you can get better." Keiko's eyes started to water, she had to squint to keep her tears from overtaking her.

          "Sorry Keiko, but… I don't think I'm going to pull through this." Yusuke looked into her eyes and gasped from the pain going through his body from talking and moving.

"I'm sorry I couldn't get your memory back."

          "What are you talking about? Your going to be fine, we're going to be fine!"

          "Keiko, don't cry I'm sure you can be happy without me."

          "No, no! I can't! Please don't leave me, I love you." Keiko whispered.

          "I love you to Keiko, I know I've been a bum to you at times, but I really do love you. Good…Bye…." Yusuke trailed off as his eyes closed.

~*~*~

          "Do you sense that Kurama?" Hiei asked, turning his head to his friend. The two girls were talking amongst themselves, trying to figure out a plan to make the two hot super hero demons walk them home.

          "Yes," Kurama said as the both bowed their heads.

"Yusuke is dead."

~*~*~

          "Nooooo!" Keiko cried in her hands.

"Yusuke!" She flung her self at his lifeless body and kissed him. Words and images flew through her mind as her soft lips touched his.

          "She's beautiful! Let's name her Keiko."

          "Come on Keiko, you'll be late for your first day of school."

                   "Yes mommy!"

          "Yusuke! That's not the right uniform!"

          "Keiko! Nice uniform!"

          "YUSUKE YOU JERK!" SLAP!

          "Keiko… aren't you just terrified of the great Urimeshi?"

                   "No, not really."

          "Keiko, dear, it's Yusuke… He's… He's…He's dead. I'm so sorry."

                   "No! You're lying!"

          "Please wait for me…"

                   "I'll wait forever for you Yusuke…."

          All these memories went through her mind. At first she was shocked that she remembered, and then she was mortified.

          Yusuke, her best friend. Her boyfriend. Was dead. Keiko sobbed. But than she heard a small noise. She opened her eyes to see Yusuke open his and sit up Indian-style. Just like before.

          "Hey," He said as she raised his hand up to his face.

"Nice kiss."

          "Oh Yusuke!" She yelled as she jumped in his arms. After a few minutes of embracing each other they heard a groan. Keiko spun around to see Miro kneeling with all his strength.

          "Geeze Miroku! For a monk you sure can't tell when people die!" Miroku laughed nervously.

          "Well, I didn't think that Keiko would know how to give you her life energy, I mean, I didn't know you could do that."

          "YOU!" Keiko yelled with frustration as she stomped over to Miro. Everyone watched her, wondering what she would do. (And from popular demand…)

          SLAP!

          "That was for making me feel like an idiot when you brain washed me!"

          SLAP!

          "That was for trying to make me marry you by forcing me by threatening my friends and family!"

          SLAP! Poor Miro was to weak to even dogged or defend himself. This went on for about 10 minutes.

          With help form Miroku, Yusuke limped over to Miro and punched his square in the face. Sango went over and took Miro's pulse.

          "He's dead alright!"

          "Finally!" Yusuke said as he collapsed onto Keiko's shoulder. (Think dark tournament.)

          "I think we should go home now." Keiko said as she smiled fondly at the young boy in her arms.

          "I'll help." Miroku said as he lifted Kuwabara Who was now unconscious, onto his shoulder.

          "Are you all ok?" Botan cried as she soared down to were everyone was standing.

"We got a reading saying that Yusuke was dead."

          "It's ok Botan, he's just sleeping. We should take him back before his mother gets home. And I bet my parents are back by now, they'll be worried."

          "Your parents? Does that mean that you got your memory back?"

          "Yes, I remember everything."

          "Oh really? How did you get it back?" Keiko blushed. 

          "I'll tell you another time. Right now I think it's important that we all get home."

          "Yes, of coarse! Follow me, I'll show you where the portal is."

A/n one more chapter left just to warn you! I'm so excited! Well R&R!


	24. Chapter 24 Picture on the wall

~*~*Interference*~*~

A/n This is the last chapter! (Yes the last chapter was a little sappy.)  It's sad yet good, now I can start another story! Kuwabara got unconscious just because of the stress on his body and he knocked out when no one was watching him, he just dozed off. And I have no idea how the heck Miro lived through the spirit gun. He WAS supposed to die, but then I realized that Keiko never got to get her revenge. 

And the winner is… (Drum roll [by my percussion friend ducky].) The remake of the dark tournament! It's going to be called 'too late to go back' because it's about how Yusuke's fears of Keiko finding out about him being a spirit detective and how she gets in trouble because of it. Get it? It's too late to go back to her being safer? (The real reason is I couldn't think of a good name. If you can think of a good one please tell me!) And thanks to all of you who read the story what's stronger than hate? My chapter is coming up soon! I already have it typed but I sent it to Princess of darkness and me to make sure she liked it because it's her story too! 

It may be a while before I start my next story because as you know I've haven't seen the last six episodes of the dark tournament and my friend Patrick might lend me his DVD's to watch to be able to write a better story. Patrick if you are reading this… I NEED THOSE TAPES! PLEASE LET ME BORROW THEM! 

Well one more thing. I have had a couple of reviewers ask me for tips on how to write a romance. *Blush* that is so nice that you guys trust me enough to give you tips! Ok well, I have a few things that might help.

1.) Imagine yourself as the character. If you were Keiko and your boyfriend just got insulted, how would you feel? This puts more emotion in the story. 

2.) Do step #1 but then think about how would you feel if this happened? Example- how would I want your boyfriend to remember you? By you slapping him or your first kiss? (Go with the more romantic one.)

3.)  Have your friends help. My friend laurel has never seen the show yet she convinced me to go with Keiko losing her memory and then getting it back by kissing Yusuke. (I wasn't sure at first if I wanted Keiko to get brainwashed.) Well that's all I can think of! Now to the end of the story!

Chapter 24- picture on the wall.

Song- (The theme song!) They don't know about us by Tracy Ullamn.

     "That's strange." Keiko said.

     "What?" Miroku asked. They were at a pay phone by the forest; they had set the two boys on the ground, who were currently leaning up against the pay phone poll. Sango had gone to look for a way for them to get home.

     "No ones at Yusuke's house. His mom must not be home yet, and I called Kuwabara's but the line's busy. Plus I have no more change to call my house. We better take Yusuke and Kuwabara to my house. If demons found out that they were both sleeping they might attack, it would be safer at my house."

     "I always knew you were the smart one." Keiko turned around to see Hiei and Kurama and two girls who were hiding behind them.

     "It's great to see you guys! What are you doing here?"

     "Mission." Hiei said. He looked at the phone where Yusuke and Kuwabara were sleeping.

"What did the fools do now?"

     "Ha ha. Very funny Hiei…." Yusuke said in his sleep. The two girls peeked their heads out from behind Kurama and Hiei.

     "Asaku? Mikie?" Keiko questioned. She knew these two girls from school.

     "Keiko?" They said in unison.

     "I checked around. Can you believe there are no horses? I did see a sign that said the word 'bus' on it. Would that help?" Sango said as she reached the group.

     "Yup! That would get us home! By the way, are you two going to come with us or are you going to go back to your homes?"

     "Home." They both said with a smile.

     "I'll miss you guys, thanks for everything." Keiko hugged Sango then hugged Miroku. Miroku smirked and reached his hand down but a fist bonked him on the head. He turned to see a sleeping Yusuke, who was standing up saying with his eyes closed,

     "Not for you to touch." Then he fell back down to the ground and started snoring.

     "Are you sure he's asleep?" Miroku asked with a sweat drop.

~*~*~

     After everyone said goodbye Miroku and Sango walked to the portal.

     "Bye Miroku! Thanks for everything…." Yusuke said in his sleep than trailed off again and turned over on his side.

     Kurama turned to everyone and said,

     "Why don't we get everyone home?" The three girls nodded vigorously.

~*~*~

     After they dropped Asaku and Mikie off at their homes, they all went to Keiko's. Keiko turned her key in the lock, and opened the door to see her mother picking up the phone.

     "That's it! I'm calling the police!"

     "Why?" Keiko asked. Everyone turned to the door to see Keiko, Kurama and Hiei caring Yusuke and Kuwabara.

     "Keiko, your back! *Gasp*what happened?"

     "It's okay! They're just sleeping." After they set Yusuke and Kuwabara and the couches the doorbell rang.

     "Hello?" Keiko answered the door to Shizuru.

"Oh hi Shizuru!"

     "Hey Keiko, is my brother here? He ran off yesterday and I can't seem to find him."

     "Yeah, he's in the living room. Come on in!" They walked in the living room to see both Yusuke and Kuwabara awake.

     "What were you thinking!"? Atsuoku screamed at Yusuke.

     "Geeze mother! Blow out my freaking ear!" Yusuke yawned.

     "You're awake!" Keiko said.

     "Hey Keiko. How are you feeling?"

     "Great! You?"

     "Wonderful. You know you should become a nurse!" Yusuke grinned his boyish grin and started laughing. Keiko started to blush then joined along. Kuwabara would have laughed if his sister hadn't been beating him up for not telling her where he went.

     A few moments later Botan came made the three adults go in the kitchen and filled everyone else in on what was happening.

     "We took away Miro and Karasouo bodies and took Miro's ability to brainwash people and brainwashed all the people that found out you were a spirit detective. We also recovered the memory of all the people Miro brainwashed."

     "So no one will know who they are tomorrow at school?"

     "No it's a only the section that remembers who you really are. Like select amnesia."

     "Ok." Botan got on her oar.

     "Oh and one more thing, we found a girl who wouldn't shut up about you Yusuke. She went on and on on how great you are and how Keiko brainwashed you into thinking you love Keiko." Yusuke started laughing.

     "Oh Nuta? So what did you do to her?"

     "Well, she seemed mentally ill so we put her in a mental institution." Everyone broke out in laughter.

~*~*~

     "Are you sure you want to go to school today?" Keiko asked.

     "Oh don't even start Keiko! For one I won't risk loosing you to a psycho like Miro again. And two I could ask you the same question."

     "I'm fine." Everything went normal when they got to school. Frightened students everywhere made a path for Yusuke and Keiko. They walked down the hall when Keiko stopped and looked at the display board. It was a picture.

     "Yusuke, look!" Keiko pointed to the drawing.

     "What?" Yusuke turned around to see what Keiko was talking about. There in the display board was the picture Amri drew of Yusuke and Keiko on the roof holding hands.  Just then Mr. Takanaka walked out of the teachers lounge with Mr. Iwamoto and Mr. Akashi breathing down his back.

     "Urimehshi and Yukimora? Preposterous!"

     "I agree! He's our #1 thug and she's our #1 student. I demand you take it down."

     "Gentlemen, it seems to me that you are lying to yourselves. Your eyes our only telling you what your brain and ears want to hear." Then all of the teachers walked away in silence, not noticing Keiko and Yusuke standing there. Keiko giggled.

     "All right old man!" Yusuke said. Keiko pecked Yusuke on the check.

"What was that for?" Yusuke asked surprised, but happy.

     "You know that I love you right?" Keiko asked.

     "Yeah, and I love you to Keiko." 

     "Will you love me till the day I die?" Yusuke looked into her toffee eyes.

     "No, much longer than that Keiko, much longer than that." And they walked down the hall together holding hands (fingers laced.) and Keiko's head resting peacefully on his shoulder.

A/n and that is a wrap! How did you like it? I used a line from the swan princess in it. I hope you read my other stories! And I just want you to know that I love you all for reading and reviewing! Until my next story!


End file.
